


Expectations

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Alpha! Diane Coulston, Alpha! Sick Boy, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Angst, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, Dub-Con/Non-Con Elements, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Futanari, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Druge Use, Insecurity/Self-worht issues, Jealousy, Knot Virgin, Knotting, M/M, Mark Renton POV, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OemgaOppresion, Omega! Mark Renton, Omegaverse - A/B/O Dynamics, Reference to Rape, Slash, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump!Mark Renton, bonding bite, mild violence, self-abuse, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Mark expected as much out of life, being born an Omega.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> **Wow, so this is, like, the first Omegaverse Trainspotting story out there—That's rather depressing and disappointing. Maybe this is the seed planted. Anyway, you should prepare yourselves because the story below is hardly going to be roses and chocolates, just a friendly warning. Please Enjoy!**

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**

**Preface:**

_**Omega Dilemma No. Infinite:** _

_Heroin is banned from production and distribution as soon as it was discovered that it had the affect of suppressing an Omega's natural Heat Cycle and general sexual drive when administered. With the effects of long-term use leading to sterilization and death from built-up toxins in the body. Of course, the illegality of the opiate substance did not stop it from ending up on the streets and in desperate Omegas' hands._

_The government funded medicinal research to help aid Alphas and Betas, but with the politics headed by Alphas, stopping an Omegas breeding Cycle was out of the question. Even now, Omegas were treated as second-class citizens—restricted from high government positions, enlistment in the military, police, fire brigade. Every bairn is tested and categorized from birth as Alpha, Beta, Omega; each of the latest made tae wear a gold metal bracelet identifying them as such._

_The politicos should have capitalized on the discovery of heroin’s affects and created something to help Omegas—instead, Omegas are getting raped on the streets because of unexpected Heats by Rutting Alphas and by then its usually too late. It was illegal for Omegas to get an abortion, even under forced conception, unless so ordered by a judge._

_So Omegas are forced to endure through an unwanted pregnancy and a bairn they can't take care of, who then gets lost in the system. Claimed and Marked by their Alpha attackers, branded, who have always held authority over the lesser Dynamic._

_Times change slowly, but certainly not fast enough for Omegas with their lesser population as they prefer tae slowly poison or kill themselves than live in this forced subversion by Alpha and Beta oppressors alike until they simply die out..._

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**

* * *

**Expectations**

The cramps ur starting. Sweat glistens oan ma pale skin n Ah ken Ah'm late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ah curse under ma breath as Ah bolt up the stairs ay ma parental home, ignoring ma auld lady n man. Ah rush intae ma auld room, slam the door n throw the bolt before Ah'm diving fir ma bed. Ah quickly scrabble under the frame fir the small wooden box n dump the contents oan the mattress.

It's ma secret emergency stash—n Ah regard this as an emergency. Ah sift through the pile. Spoon, matches, candle, a flask ay water, a couple ay clean hypodermic needles, some rubber tubing that I'd nicked fae the clinic wi the needles, n-- Ah give a shout ay relief as Ah find some white powder in a small foil wrap. It's no much, Ah'm at ma last dregs even here, but it will at least help smooth ma path.

Ma hands ur shaky as Ah start tae cook up. But Ah have become proficient at the task ower the years, so even wi the fucking terrible shadow looming ower us, Ah get it done.

Thaire's knocking oan ma door, Ah ignore it n focus oan getting the tubing tight aroond the bottom ay ma small bicep.

"Alright, son?" ma Ma's voice comes through the thin wood.

_Ay course Ah'm fucking no_! Ah want tae shout. Ye ken things are shite whin Ah'm forced tae return home n interact wi the folks, but Ah'm too busy trying tae coax up a thin vein fae the crook ay ma elbay.

"Mark?"

"Go away!" Ah scream in frustration. "Ah'm gaeing intae it!" finally yin rises tae the occasion n Ah quickly take up the waiting needle. Ah've long stopped flinching at the pinch ay it. Ah draw back the plunger slightly n watch ma blood colour the precious drug wi maself, before Ah push; the gold, metal, I.D. bracelet tinkles whimsically at the movement ay ma wrist tae accompany us doon.

A faint purr ay appreciation leaves me as the skag sings through ma veins n silences the itch ay ma biology that debases us. Ah fall blissfully back oantae the floor, tossing the needle aside as Ah spread ma airms like a frozen snow angle, a grin across ma coupon.

It's no as strong as Ah wid have liked, but it gets the joab done. It takes oaf the simpering need tae want a Knot inside ay us, locked up all nice n tight, hot, blissful spunk leaking oot ma ears fae being so full. This will make ma first Heat in a long while easier tae bear.

Ma lamps stutter close n Ah just let it take us away, fae here, fae maself. N if thaire's a dampness ay Slick between ma arse cheeks, fir the moment Ah dae no care.

...

Ah stay fir two days, stuck in that god forsaken bedroom wi the horrible train wawpaper. Sweating, mewling, begging like a fucking cunt, jerking oaf like Ah'm fourteen again, refusing tae finger maself nae matter how hard ma arse gushes Slick n begs for a Knot. Thaire ur periodic knocks oan ma door, ma Ma wanting us tae open up so she kin bring me some food—but Ah refuse. The last thing Ah want tae dae is giving ma body the strength tae carry intae this bully fervour.

So the first thing Ah dae whin Ah’m free ay ma body's biological predisposition, Ah sit oan the bog fir half an hour, shedding my lining after months ay freezing ma biological clock. Whin Ah'm done, Ah turn tae flush n accidentally sketch whit Ah left in the bog—ma lips twist in disgust n Ah quickly push the plunger n close the lid. Fuck, Ah'm disgusting!

Ah shower n change intae clean clothes. The kits in the dresser ur ootdated fae ma teenage years, but they’re all Ah got. The trekkies fit well enough, if constricting in the crotch, but Ah'm stuck wi a shirt fae ma pre-Dynamic years; it's a little tight in the airmpits n rides up ma navel annoyingly, but it will hold until Ah kin get back tae Monty St.

Whin Ah git doonstairs, ma Ma already has an assortment ay high-carb, vegetarian-friendly food laid oot fir us. Ah'm so fucking starving, Ah dig right in. Even put up wi her hovering ower us. N even let her hug us fir a minute before Ah tear ootay thaire.

It fucking mid-summer in Leith n Ah'm already sweltering fae the heat by the time Ah cut across the backfield intae toon. Ah just need tae get back tae ma gaff n hideoot fir a few days until Ah kin get a hold ay some gear, fix maself right up. Then Ah'll stop feeling like ma skin is guanny buzz oaf wi all the fucking pheromones flying through the air against us.

Fuck, it's eywis a smidge tough tae judge whit might be the skag widrawal ma body has become dependent upon or the post-Heat fucking crawlies. Before, whir all these Alpha n even Beta pheromones would have us tearing oor kit oaf n hanging ma Slick producing arse oot fir any Knot; now they make us want tae scream ma fucking heid oaf n mibby just crawl intae a dark corner while at the same time simper intae it tae try n get some comfort. Fuck. Ah really need tae get ma paws oan skag!

Ah have some loose change in ma pocket, no enough fir even a grain ay skag, but it's enough fir something cold tae hold us oaf until the gaff. Now just oaf ma Heat, Ah can go a bit withoot ma faithful medicine.

Ah go intae yin ay the shops that Sick Boy has dragged us intae tae humiliated us, embarrass us, n make us instinctively jealous whin he plans oan a night wi Alison—an Omega sex shop: ARE YOU KNOTTY? Si n Ah might just be best mates, but Alison is another Omega n we tend tae get territorial ower Alphas; Sick Boy at least gets a great hoot ootay it.

Ah keep ma gaze doon, n go tae the freezer by the door, grabbing a specialized Knot popsicle. Apparently he's brought us in here enough times that Ah glimpse recognition in the almond shaped eyes ay the collared n scantily clad Omega behind the counter in the few seconds ay eye contact Ah kin barely contend wi as Ah pay, then nash oot the door.

Ah tear oaf the wrapper as Ah head tae oor gaff, n as soon as Ah sketch the heavy, thick-veined, mushroom-heided Knotted Alpha's cock, ma knee-jerk reaction is tae drop trou n shove it up ma arse. That's whit they ur fir, after all it is a sex-sicle. Ah repeal the notion even before it's subconsciously formed, n instead Ah sink ma teeth intae yin ay the larger Knots at the base, biting it oaf wi an almost savage satisfaction, ma gold bracelet gleaming in the bright sun.

Thaire's a crash oan the sidewalk in front ay us n Ah look up tae sketch the fleeing back ay a young Alpha, a spilled bag ay takeaway oan the ground in front ay us. Ah burst oot in laughter, faint rid melted juice dripping doon ma chin. "Dinnae lose yir Knot, did ye?" Ah shout in delight after him.

Ah try tae lick ma chin, but Ah dinnae have a wicked tongue like Sick Boy so Ah wipe ma chin oan ma foreairm, pick up the free takeaway n continue oan ma jolly way.

Ah'm slurping n sucking oan the bottom ay the icy as it melts doon ma hand, a solitary Knot slowly shrinking, whin: "Oi, Rents!" is shouted behind us. Sick Boy.

Ah inevitably have tae stop n wait fir him tae catch up. If Ah just kept walking n ignored him—'cause Ah ken he's no running in this heat—whin he caught up tae us later Ah wid pay. So Ah quickly bite oaf the large mushroom hood n chuck the rest oantae the ground, wiping ma sticky hand oan ma arse as Ah wait—the last thing Ah need is Sicks seeing us sucking oan a faux cock.

He's wearing his burple wife beater, unlaced army boots n a pair ay cargo shorts that showcase shapely, hairy calves, his binoculars hanging roond his neck. Ah feel like a cunt standing next tae him in ma childhood kit.

"Whir ye been? Ah huvnae seen ye a couple days, thought someyin finally locked ye in their cellar n made you their ginger sex toy." Ah see his nostrils flare n pupils dilate in response as he scents the lingering Heat oan us. "Aww!" he gets a sly grin across his wide lips. Something dark flashes through his lamps too fast fir us tae catch. "Did some unlucky cunt take yir Knot-ginity?" he smacks us oan the arse.

Ah just glower in response. "Ah wis gaunny bring this back," Ah briefly gesture the takeaway, "N give ye a share but mibby Tommy will be more appreciative." Ah start tae turn away.

"Aw, donnae be like that!" he pouts, throwing an airm aroond ma shoulders n pulling us close n tight tae his side, n starts leading us. "Dinnae be such a wee sensitive cunt, Rents." But he changes direction fae home n tae the park.

"'Moan, Si!" Ah protest. "Ah need tae change n spray."

"Naw, mate." He shakes his heid. "Ye smell fresh like this, Mark. No that artificial shite ye put oan that burns ma beak hair."

"Naw way, Ah smell like fucking wet pussy." Ma nose scrunches. The last thing Ah need is tae be saturated in the pheromones that will bring fucking Rutting Alphas at me.

"Exactly!" he sais n pushes his mug intae ma neck n inhales deeply.

"Oi!" Ah protest, giving him an elbay n shove. Not oanly does the skag keep away the Heats, it eywis dulls everything doon; blocks oot all those fucking annoying pheromones. Oaf it fir the moment, Simon's strong sex-ye pheromones ur making ma mouth water, ma skin extra sensitive tae his touch—n he kens it, the cunt.

He stumbles back a step, but doesnae look owerly miffed as he slowly licks his lips. "Now sit the fuck doon, ma legs ur tired." He grabs the takeaway fae ma hand n shoves us tae the groond. "Here's good enough as any."

Whin Ah sit maself up, brushing grass n dirt oaf ma elbays, Ah kin sketch why he's really agreeable aboot this spot; doon the hill n by the small pond, thaire's a group ay lassies laying oan a blanket, topless n sunbathing. That would explain the binoculars.

He plops doon beside us, handing over the takeaway n pulling up the binoculars n scoping oot his targets by the pond. "Mm," he hums in satisfaction. " _Prime shpot indeed, Mish Moneypenny."_

Ah just shake my heid n unpack oor free dinner, which turns oot tae be an order ay Chinese fae that place we both like. Ah start tae open the little cartons, seeing whit we have. It's a good array fir the both ay us; omnivore n herbivore. Ah hand ower a pair ay chopsticks n we dig intae the still warm nosh, picking aroond each other wi habit.

"Can ye even see them fae here?" Ah question, taking the binoculars fae him withoot request, putting them tae ma eyes; the cord still roond his neck, Si bumps intae ma shoulder. The image comes intae focus. "Ah spy... a nipple!" Ah laugh.

"Here," Simon sais n Ah feel something leafy brush against ma lips. Ah automatically open ma mouth n accept the morsel fae his chopsticks withoot question.

"Mm," Ah chew n swallow, licking ma lips. A piece ay steamed broccoli in a yummy garlic sauce.

"Ye should watch that," Sicks pointed oot.

"Eh?" Ah lower the binoculars in confusion n look at him.

"Just accepting whitever Ah put in yir mouth," n he fed us some Lo Mein egg noodles, which Ah happily accept. "See?"

Ah just shrug n smirk. "It saves us half the trouble,"

Si narrows his eyes. "N whit if Ah'd been feeding ye grass or worms?"

"Ah think Ah would notice," Ah reply wryly.

"Ah don't ken... being a vegetarian, ye'd probably enjoy it." He got thoughtful. "Ah could gie ye rat poison n ye wid happily gobble it up." He remarked.

Ah'm no even concerned that he wid. "Ye'd be lost withoot us." Ah tell him.

He just scoffs n rolls his eyes n we return tae eating and nipple watching. Ah silently (n smugly) notice that he dinnae vocally deny us.

Finished wi the takeaway n the naked lassies fir the moment, we both flop backward intae the grass, looking up intae the sky.

"Franco came roond earlier," Si sighs. "He wants tae go tae the club taenight."

"Ugh!" Ah groan at the thought. "Fuck that! The last thing Ah want is tae be aroond that cunt right now—no withoot any skag inside us!"

"Ah kin put something else in ye that will chill ye right the fuck oot, ye tense cunt." Sick Boy suggests, grabbing his crotch so thaire's nae mistaking his meaning.

"Fuck oaf!" Ah give him an ootraged shove.

His green-grey eyes flash n suddenly he's oan us. "Yir an Omega, Rents." He tells us.

"Argh!" Ah struggle back n last aboot a minute before he has me pinned; face in the dirt, airm twisted behind ma back—knees tucked tae ma stomach n arse in the air.

"Ye whir specifically created tae be fucked," his presses his pelvis right against me, "Knotted," N even though he wisnae hard, Ah could still feel his large bulge through both oor clothing. "N bred," he gave his hips a slight rotation. "By Alphas."

A mewling sound swells in ma chest, but Ah force it back doon. Fuck if Ah'm gaunny let the bastard hear us break. Ah clench ma sphincter, because even though _Ah'_ m no intae gadges, ma Omega arse n the fucking uterus inside ma hole is a fucking Alpha Knot fanatic.

Sick Boy chuckles intae the back ay ma neck as he feels it n Ah squeeze ma eyes closed.

Nae yin even paid us any attention, Sicks could fucking pull ma trekkies doon n rape us right now, wi us screaming bloody hell n they still wouldnae give a shite. Not that Simon would dae that tae us or anyyin else. He might be called Sick Boy, but he wisnae that kind ay sick or Alpha. Nae, Simon David Williamson dinnae need tae force himself oan anyyin tae get his hole because all his lays want tae be fucked by him, they beg him. He's no Sick Boy in bed, he's Sexy Boy.

He just does it 'cause it fucks wi us, n he's taking special advantage ay the rare situation whir Ah've run oot ay skag n whit he does gets tae me more, using his Alpha amenities tae get a jolly reaction ootay ma raw Omega senses whin everything is usually dead.

"Get oaf us!" Ah growl. My bairn shirt has ridden up tae ma airmpits n Ah kin feel the heat ay his body seeping intae us, his thick Alpha pheromones blanketing us thickly.

"It's yir destiny tae be Knotted by us, Mark Renton." N Ah'n no entirely cert if he means Alphas in general or just himself. He nips the back ay ma neck, n Ah buck widely wi a sudden panic, wrenching ma shoulder, but Ah throw him oaf.

Ah quickly scramble oantae ma arse. "Donnae fucking dae that!" Ah yell at him, clammy paw at the back ay ma neck.

"Jesus, fuck." He sais, brushing himself doon as he sits up. "Like Ah's want tae lock maself doon wi a minger like ye." N he flops back oantae his back next tae us.

Ma heart's fucking beating like a bunny's who's just rabbited it across the freeway n made it tae the other side. Ah draw ma knees tae ma chest, airms wrapped aroond them, trying tae pull maself back thegither, ma shirt still bunched aboot ma chest. Ah lay ma cheek against ma knee, Ah stare sightlessly at the lassies at the bottom ay the hill.

Ah can feel his silent, intense stare burning intae me, pleading, 'cause Ah think mibby he realizes that he went a little tae far wi it this time—n that gives us at least some semblance ay relief. Ah am no going tae be yin ay those sorry cunt Omegas, Ah'm no. But Ah dinnae look back at him.

"Mark..." Ah feel his large, warm palm touch ma bare, small back above ma arse crack but Ah silently twist away n his hand drops. "He expects us," Sick Boy sais, returning tae oor earlier conversation, as if that's the end ay it n wi Begbie, it is. He expects ye thaire, yir thaire... or ye get the shite kicked oot ay ye.

"Ye better give us something," Ah finally mutter in acquiescence after a long moment ay silence.

"Dae nae worry yir ginger heid," Sick Boy sais confidently, back tae himself wi ma response. "Ah'll have exactly whit ye need." N whin he starts tae idly draw oan ma back with his finger, Ah let him; sighing quietly n closing ma eyes against the bright sun.

We ended up falling intae a kip because whin Ah open ma lamps tae the racket ay a barking dug in the distance, the sky is dim. Ah must have nodded oaf n slumped over oantae him; ma heid pillowed oan his lower stomach, ma paw oan his thigh. Ah can sketch yin knee bent n raised, the other fallen open against ma ribs whir Ah'm curled aroond his lower half. It wisnae an uncommon occurrence, tae wake up tangled in Sick Boy. Us flying a pretty good skag hit, him drunk, a Sean Connery marathon oan the box.

It's getting late. Ah should get up n we should get going, Ah want tae change before we go clubbing wi Begbie; but Simon is so comfortable, his pheromones like a familiar, auld blanket urging us back under n Ah daenae seem tae want tae fight it.

An auld, long forgotten spark ay pleasure zaps through the previously deadened nerves ay ma arsehole n Ah gasp. It's like a slow buzz, building as blunt friction rubbed over ma ring n Ah gie a low moan. Ah writhe against the warm, firm flesh Ah lay against. Thaire's an anticipatory pressure; ma breath catches n--

"Fuck!" Ah jolt awake, upright, cheeks flush, lamps darting aroond in mild confusion. "Whit...?" Ah run a hand doon ma sweaty mug as Ah catch ma breath.

"'Bout time," Sicks complains, sitting up after us. "It was like being mauled by a rabid squirrel. Ye could have at least bought us dinner before humping ma leg."

"Ah dinnae." Ah protest, climbing tae ma feet. But... Ah stick a hand doon ma pants n ma expression squinches as ma fingers brushes against ma Slick tickled hole; ma fingers come away shiny n wet. Ah must've had a sex dream; it's this stupid post-Heat shite n Si being all touchy. Ah try tae keep ma expression straight whin Ah turn n look doon at him, but ma eyes quickly narrow in suspicion as Ah see him sucking oan his digit wi half-hooded, glazed lamps.

Ah have a stinky supposition that Sick Boy wis fingering ma arse, but Ah cannae be 100% cert ay the matter n that disturbs us a spot. "Ye better no have been fingering us." Ah give the bleach blond Alpha the pish-eye, but he's so slick it just slides oaf n has nae effect.

"'Cos yir hole is ma first pick whin Ah have fucking Omega pussy lining up at ma door, their juices running doon their thighs at the mere thought ay us," he tells me condescendingly, climbing tae his feet.

"Ye say that as if Ah want yer fucking dirty Knot," Ah bite back in anger.

He holds up his hands. "Dinnae bite ma heid oaf because yir still a virgin."

"Ah'm no a virgin," Ah protest.

"Ye ur whir it counts," he sais, grabbing his Alpha cock through his jeans.

"Fuck oaf, ye cunt!" Ah sneer at him n lengthen ma stride. "Fucking Christ," Ah say, wiping ma fingers oan ma leg. "We need tae stop home before going tae the Cenny." Ah tell him.

"Feart no, mate." Sick Boy casually looked at his watch, the yin he'd sniped that looks exactly like Sean Connery's fae _Gold Finger_ n tells us succulently: "Thaire's naw time," n pats us oan the shoulder.

"Fuck thaire isn't." Ah disagree, even as he's pushing us along doon the hill, away fae home n toward the pub. The faster we get thaire, the faster the night will be over, then Ah can start tae work oan getting ma mitts oan some beautiful skag because Ah kin hardly take another minute ay this fucking shite!

We go tae the Cenny before we go tae the club, because it's too depressing tae go straight thaire sober, so we get buzzed at the pub then proper drunk n drugged at the club.

Begbie is miffed whin we finally get thaire. "N whir the fuck have ye two cunts been, then?" he demands as we close the distance tae the booth, but then his beak wrinkles n his lamps darken n Ah ken he smells us. "Git the fuck ower thaire n away fae us, Rent Boy!" he growls, pointing tae the far side ay the booth away fae him.

Francis Begbie is the epitome ay yir typical 'misomeganist' Alpha, domineering n volatile; every other Dynamic is below his. Begbie rags oan us the hardest, looks doon oan us the most. Is the most aggressive whin it's ma time ay the month, even whin Ah've suppressed it wi the skag that is like poison wi benefits. That's why he calls us 'Rent Boy,' it has nothing tae do wi the fact that ma last name is Renton—it's because Ah'm an Omega n sex is all we're really good fir.

Instinctively, Ah ken he wants tae fuck us, that's why he hates me the most. He's a clean, straight fucking Alpha n nae cunt will say otherwise—it's Omega lassies n Beta birds purely fir him. Begbie will no go near any Alpha women or Omega men.

Yonks back, while Ah wis still experimenting wi the doses ay skag, must've took too much 'cause Ah wis oot ay ma napper, poking at Franco, teasing, gabbing that he wanted us, tae fucking Knot us—he kicked the shite ootay us, probably would have killed me if Sick Boy, Tommy n Spud hudnae jumped in. Ah spent two days in the hozzie n it wis never mentioned again.

So we shove in, us first, then Sicks, shoving Tommy n Spud doon the seat, leaving Spud in beside Begbie n Tommy next tae us.

"Heya, Mark." Spud will sometimes give us a beautiful look whin he's lost in his heid n forgets his surroundings; he doesnae mean anything nefarious by it (thaire's no a nefarious bone in Danny Murphy's body)—no like, say, if it whir oan Sick Boy's mug. "Si, likesay."

Ah'll ask him later if he's got any gear; he's eywis flying the high highway. Heroin affects Betas different than it does Omegas; fir them, it's just another kind ay high but has a more adverse result oan Alphas—makes them go berserk.

Begbie makes Sicks n Ah do shots ay the harder stuff tae catch us up oan the group's inebriated factor. Ah'm starting tae feel the buzz ay bevvy whin Begbie declares it's finally time tae nash, but before we do, Ah turn tae the bleach blond Alpha.

"Give it tae us, then." Ah demand ay Sick Boy, holding oot ma hand. His dark brow arches n he doesnae look impressed wi ma manner but he goes intae his pocket n hands us ower a pill. Ah dinnae question whit it is, Ah dinnae want tae ken as long as it takes me away fae maself Ah couldnae give ma ain balls. Ah swallow it doon wi the rest ay ma shot ay whiskey n we're oaf.

Whitever it is, by the time we get tae the Volcano, it kicks in n everything will be gold wi us...

The music vibrates against ma skin n intae ma blood. Ah'm enticed by the flashing, coloured lights; the gyration, the grinding, the sensual wave ay free, sweating bodies oan the floor n Ah cannae keep away. Ah'm oantae the floor n Ah let the sweaty bodies ay Alpha, Beta, Omega swallow us intae their cult ay free love.

They ghost aroond us, mirages ay themselves brushing passed us, by us, through us. Wis Ah like them, a spectre unto maself, destined tae just float, nothing real, just experience through the muffle ay synthetic? Fuck, Ah wis losing it but Ah couldnae help maself. Spinning, turning, spiraling... lost in the coalescing lights, the press ay strange bodies—Mark Philip Renton has lost all substance.

N then his hand find ma hips n Ah am yanked back tae the floor fae the crowded ceiling. Sick Boy's pheromones coat ma skin, washing the sickly bitter perfume ay pheromones, alcohol, sweat, sex, n drugs that clog the atmosphere n everyyin else’s pours.

The fucking bastard! He slipped us gawd damned E, 'the love pill'. He had even warned us aboot just accepting shite fae him withoot question but Ah's brushed it aside, cert that he wouldnae do anything that would kill us. Well, this wisnae gaunny kill us n he slipped it right under ma beak.

That's the last thing Ah need or want, the bastard. Ah need tae be dulled doon, no sensitized.

Si's no like Franco, who uses fear n brutality tae control; Sick Boy is smarter than that; uses emotional manipulation. He uses sly words n a crooning tone n finds oot yir weak point; ye daenae even realizes ye've given it away.

He'll be verbally cruel, get ye in trouble no ay his ain hand; then he'll be gentle, coo sweet words in yir ear, get close, caress—n ye bathe in the attention. Dae whit ye have tae tae please him, so he'll treat ye like that again. Then he'll trick ye intae things that make ye uncomfortable, like that Omega sex shop, then be right thaire tae make ye feel better. N before ye ken it, he's controlling aspects ay yir life that ye didn't even realize; like the food, the cuddles, who ye hangoot wi. He has ye, yir his. N finally, he Knots ye— _Avanti!_

**That** is why they call him 'Sick Boy'.

Ma mind is independent ay ma body. Ah'm thinking all these things n Ah ken exactly whit he's daeing, has been daeing: cultivating us. Ma body doesnae give a shite; it wants this, has craved it since ma first Heat whin Ah turned 17, 4 years ago.

He wraps his airms aroond us n Ah am pulled flush against his body. Ah lean back intae his sway, heid thrown back. His hands ur under ma shirt, clawing sensually at ma chest n stomach. Ma nipples. Ah moan tae the ceiling as his long, deft tongue drags against the sensitive spot behind ma pierced ear.

Ah let him be the master tae ma puppet body wi a paw shove up ma arse but it's his Knot that's guanny end up thaire at the end ay the night if shite goes his way. N it fucking is.

Ma stance oan the whole Omega-thing has been: _Fuck them, Ah winnae conform tae their standards ay ma Dynamic._ Ah will no take a cock or a Knot ay any kind up ma arse. N Ah have kept tae that appointment. Ah've had sex wi two women ma whole life: Hazel, a Beta, ma high school girlfriend; then Fiona, an Omega, ma first year ay uni before Ah found skag n dropped oot. Nae cocks, nae Knots. Ah'm straight, even if ma Dynamic dictates that Ah wis destined fir cock.

Destined fir Simon David Williamson's Knot.

Ah just want him tae reach doon already, n untie ma trekkies. Fucking gie it tae us right thaire oan the dance floor, amid the spastic, sweating bodies. It wouldnae be the first fuck tae be going doon thaire tonight. Just get it fucking over wi, Ah cannae give a shit anymore! N why no fucking Sick Boy?

Fuck, this is happening. Ah'm guanny let Simon-- n then Ah see her, across the dance floor, standing at the bar in a sparkly silver party dress, short chestnut coloured hair. Ma world slows doon n stops, the music incomprehensible as all Ah kin hear is ma ain pounding heart n fast breathing, Sick Boy's hand hold nae meaning against ma flesh.

Her heid turns n oor eyes lock. The music is back again, pounding through ma body, everyyin back intae jolting, jerking, swaying motion, separate fae themselves. Ah'm disentangling maself fae Sicks’ grubby paws n it's like the dancing crowd parts before us like the rid sea as Ah make taewards her, though Ah ken Ah'm having tae shove n curse ma way through like fucking quicksand.

Sick Boy shouts ma name in confusion, then in a bark ay anger. But Ah pay him nae mind. Naw, if Ah have ma way tonight, it will be wi this Alpha's cock up ma arse.

Ah stop in front ay her n just stare, all biscuit-ersed, lost fir fucking words like a cunt. She probably thinks us some creeper. "Will ye go wi us?" Ah ask her like a twat n wait fir a slap.

But she smiles at us. "Ah bet ye say that tae all us girls." Ah stare at her in shock. "Whit's wrong, cat got yir tongue?" she traces ma lips with a long-nailed finger.

Ma tongue flicks across ma lips, trying tae get any taste ay her Ah kin. "Just ye." Ah admit n somehow it comes oot fucking smooth.

"Whit aboot yir Alpha mate?" she shouts intae ma ear, glancing behind tae presumably see Sick Boy fuming; Ah probably have his pheromones steaming ootay ma pours. Ah shudder lightly at her cheek brushing against mine n Ah get ma first clear scent ay her; some Buddha is looking after us because Ah dinnae cream in ma pants.

"Naw," Ah use the opportunity tae lean back in close maself. "Just a pal." Ma pheromones scream 'Knot Me!' n the way her pupils dilate Ah kin tell she reads the message loud n clear.

"Come oan, then." She takes ma hand n starts leading us through the crowd n oot the front ay Valcano whir the silence is a deafening change.

We start walking taeward the road. "Whit should Ah call ye?"

"Diane. Taxi!" she shouts n yin pulls up in front ay us almost instantly. The fuckers eywis just drive by us; it's the Omega bracelet, Ah ken it.

"Ah'm Mark." Ah tell her, climbing intae the back after her. This is yin K-slip that Simon David Williamson willnae punch, fuck that, Ah'm no guanny give him the satisfaction.

"Are ye loud?" she looks at us.

"Ah dinnae ken," feeling a heat in ma cheeks at the admittance, shooting a glance at the cabbie. Ah honestly have a hard time remembering the last time Ah had ma hole—definitely before Ah discovered the blissful powers ay skag.

"Whir tae?" oor driver wonders derisively.

She just gives us a smile; Ah hope she doesnae think us a virgin. "Yir place?" she suggest. "Nae yin will disturb us thaire?"

Ah shake ma heid. Sick Boy usually stays at his conquests house, then skips oot in the morning before they wake. Ah have nae idea his intentions taenight, daenae care as long as it dinnae interfere wi ma ain. Ah give the cabbie the address tae the gaff oan Montgomery.

Ah lean intae her n we start necking. Ah make a low sound as her tongue meets mine; she tastes like whisky n sweetness. Her hand finds ma exposed navel n her nails scrape enticingly against the flesh. Fuck, she's making us both hard in the front n wet in the back. Ah gasp intae her mouth, wanting tae fucking climb intae her lap.

We finally pull up in front ay the tenement n thanks God she pays the cunt some dosh because ma pockets ur literally empty right now. We start snogging in the lift oan the way up. She has us pinned against the lift waw n Ah fucking love it!

We get tae the apartment n A lead her through the dark straight tae ma room. Ah wish Ah had the foresight or the time tae tidy up a dash but Ah have no been home fir three days n Ah nivir saw the night coming whin Ah wid bring the hottest Alpha lassie oot thaire back tae mine.

Ah flick the light oan n quickly lock ma door. Ah tug ma bairn shirt oaf ower ma head as Ah turn back tae her.

Thaire's more locks oan the inside ay ma bedroom door than thaire is oan the gaff door. Just like in ma childhood bedroom, Ah've had some Heats here, whether it was from lack ay skag, a shite shot, whitever, Ah'm no gaunny leave maself vulnerable n exposed like that.

Ah watch her, gaped mouth as she pulls the straps ay her dress oaf her small shoulders n her dress just simply faws fae her body tae pool aroond her feet like a shiny puddle ay mercury. She wis fucking fit, wi perfect tits n narrow hips; ma mouth waters n so did ma arse at the sight ay her.

Ah quickly shove ma trekkies doon n went tae her n we start kissing again, falling oantae ma messy bed. Ma hands ur all over her like a desperate little cunt, but Ah just wanted tae touch every bit ay her.

She lets us free-ball it, her wet opening a tight sleeve aroond ma stiff cock. It had been almost two years since Ah'd been wi someone; Fiona; ma fist wis ma oanly other company oan the rare occasions that Ah's run oot ay skag tae hold oaf the monthly Heats. N Ah fucking went fir it.

She wis making all these breathless sounds beneath us, n everyyin made us a proud cunt. Her pheromones plumed fae her wi every thrust n soaked intae the cheap cotton ay ma sheets. She held ma shoulders n Ah put ma mouth aroond her tit.

Ah kin feel her engorged clit rubbing against us, n all Ah kin think is: _that's her cock_ ; n Ah'm coming hard inside her. She jizzes against ma pelvis, warm juices soaking intae ma ginger pubes.

Ah collapse oantop ay her, panting intae her neck. Ah'd forgotten how great sex could be.

"Ye want us tae do ye?" she asks, caressing ma sweaty back.

"Ye dinnae mind?" Ah find maself asking in surprise, lifting ma heid fae her neck.

"'Course no."

Fuck, Ah'm acting like such a virgin right now. Ah shift oot n oaf ay her n Ah watch in fascination as she reaches between her legs n starts fingering her clit. Ah reach forward tentatively n ma fingers join hers. Her eyes lock wi mine, her heid back as she moans. Thegither oor fingers work her cock oot intae full chub. It's almost like watching a turtle come oot its shell. It's fucking hot, Ah find, ma eyes flashing. She's bigger than us; Ah'm both embarrassed n anticipatory oan the subject matter.

She takes oot a condom fae her clutch purse, specially design fir the Alpha's Knot n undue sperm quantity, n puts it oan. Even though my Heats ur the oanly time a gadge Omega like maself is supposed tae be able tae get prego wi an Alpha, no everything is 100% in life. Ah shudder at the thought ay maself wi a fucking wee bairn; better safe than sorry.

Ah get up oan ma hand n knees like a dug. She shifts aroond behind us n Ah hang ma heid, looking doon maself, between ma legs, hanging cock (hard again) n balls, tae sketch her kneeling behind us wi her ain hard knob bobbing between her legs. Ah swallow.

"That's how ye want it?" she wonders.

Ah shrug, trying tae play casual whin Ah'm nervous as fuck. "Nivir done it before." Ah admit, she doesnae laugh as us like Ah kent Sick Boy would have had Ah acted so incompetent in bed wi him.

"It's easier like this the first time aroond," she tells us kenningly but no condescendingly.

Ah nearly jump ootay ma skin whin she puts her tiny hand at the small ay ma back; Ah cannae help but draw a comparison wi Simon's whose wis in that very spot hours earlier. But Ah'm pulled fae ma thoughts as Ah'm tongued.

Ah make a sound ay sheer surprise tae feel her tongue, n jerk. But just as soon as Ah try tae pull away, Ah'm pushing back against her tongue at ma arsehole. Ah gush slick against her chin n she pulls away. Ah make the most neediest Omega sound Ah've ever made in ma fucking life, but Ah'm too horny, too turned-oan, too wanting tae give a flying fuck.

N then Ah feel the heid ay her thick cock against ma hole n Ah'm mewling in desperation as she slowly pushes intae us. Thaire's a small minute ay pain, until she's fully seated oan ma dripping arse, but ma hole accommodates her naturally; like it is made fir, she's meant tae be thaire.

She takes ma hips n starts tae thrust. Ah give a shout at the wicked pleasure that goes through us. It's different than jacking oaf, it's different than fucking a lassie. It's better, Ah realize.

"Diane," Ah fucking moan, coupon buried in ma airms as she drives intae ma horny, leaking arse.

Ah'm no just laying dead n letting her do all the work. Ah push back tae meet her thrusts, panting like a fucking dug. She's making these deeper grunting noises, different fae the yins she wis making whin Ah fucked her; they send us intae goose bumps.

"Ye want the Knot?" she asks us, breathlessly, still pounding intae us. "Mark."

Ah wonder how Ah'm supposed tae answer whin all Ah kin seem tae get oot ay ma throat is gasps, moans, n fucking mewling. But somehow Ah manage tae cry oot: "Aye!"

Ma slick is everywhir, Ah still got her jizz dripping oaf us—it's a fucking wonder we have no slipped oaf the bed. Ah've already cum again. She pounds intae us a few more times, hard—then stills bone deep, flush against ma arse. She give a cry n so do Ah as her Knot inflates insides us. Her ejaculation, ballooned in the thin rubber ay the condom, warms us pleasantly.

Ma world implodes. White, blinding, ringing. Ah don't ken whit is left, right, up, doon. Ah am oot ay ma body, inside ma body, a part ay her. Ah am anchored, the angry buzz insides us that's eywis thaire in the back ay ma heid, that oanly quiets at the first minute at a shot ay skag—is still, invisible, silent.

We collapse oantae the bed, oan oor sides, her locked inside us. She cuddles me back against her breast, stroking ma heid n ma chest, lips murmuring nothingness against ma warm n sweated skin. Ah am high, free, floating. Ah am in peace as ma glazed lamps slide closed.

"Mm" Ah stir as Diane slips fae ma arse n the bed tae discard the condom n slip her dress back oan.

"Ah have tae go," she sais.

Ah rouse enough tae ask the pressing question: "Kin Ah see ye again?"

She give us a last kiss n leaves us a small slip ay paper oan the pillow next tae me wi her number. She unlocks ma door n leaves.

Ah burry ma face in the pillow n smell her, letting oot a content, thrilled sigh. If Ah'd kent, if oanly Ah had kent. Is all Ah kin fucking think. Ah should have kent. Ah could have been daeing this fir years. _Better than skag,_ the thought slips through ma gushy brain cells unaware.

Ah think Ah kin smell Sick Boy, a faint whiff that brushes against ma bare skin but Ah'm lethargically blissed oot right now n dinnae care. Ah fall tae sleep, supremely unaware ay the shite tomorrow will bring us.

\- **T1** -

Ah wake up, disappointed tae remember that Ah'm alone; but writhe delightfully naked aroond in the sheets, saturated in Diane's pheromones. Ah will sketch her again, Ah ken. She left her number just fir us, she expects tae sketch us again soon too. Ah turn n reach towards the second pillow whir she put the slip ay paper wi her digits before she left—but come up empty-pawed.

"Shite." It must have fallen tae the floor wi all ma bitchy squirming. Ah crawl across the bed n lean over the side, searching ma cluttered floor, but Ah cannae seem tae find it. "Fuck." Ah groan in hate at maself. The best thing tae happen in ma life n Ah lose her numbers!

Ah'm laying thaire, cursing maself whin a realization hits—after Diane left last night, Ah could have sworn that Ah smelled Simon in here sometime after whin Ah wis still at least instinctively aware. Ah look over at ma door n find that it's nae closed properly.

"That wee fucker." Ah jump tae ma feet n quickly pull oan ma discarded trekkies fae last night. Ah ken tae expect some sort ay peevish tantrum fae Sick Boy after Ah wis three seconds fae finally giving intae him tae let us Knot him, oanly tae go away wi another Alpha. Simon Williamson is naw yin's second choice, least ay all tae a desperate, sorry cunt like maself.

But Ah willnae put up wi him taking Diane's number. It's the oanly way Ah have tae contact her. The oanly thing connecting her tae us. Withoot it, Ah ken Ah'll never be able tae find her again. That is something that simply cannae happen—Ah need tae see her again!

"Whir is it?" Ah demand as soon as Ah see Sick Boy lounging oan the couch.

He just blinks, no even looking up fae the box. "Whit ur ye gabbing aboot?" casual as fuck, suave looking as ever. Cunt!

"Diane's numbers." Ah stand in front ay the box, blocking his view ay Sean Connery n forcing him tae look at us. "Ah ken ye whir in ma room last night—whit did ye dae wi it?"

"Oh, ye mean this?" he snaps the small slip ay paper smartly between his hands.

"Give it back," Ah say, stepping forward n reaching fir it.

But before Ah can get tae it, he crumples it n shoves it intae his mouth.

"Naw!" Ah shout n dive fir him, intending tae pry his fucking mouth open tae get that paper back if Ah have tae. "Give it back!" but he catches ma wrists n swallows. A cry ay agony n anger climb oot ma throat.

He shoves me back n stands up after us.

"Congratulations, Rent Boy," he sneers at us n Ah cannae help the flinch as he calls me _that_ ; he _never_ calls me that. "Yir now just like all the other whores oot thaire. Knot slut."

"Whit the fuck is yir problem?" Ah demand, hands clenched intae fists at ma sides. "Yir just mad 'cause dinnae let ye fuck me. That's it, isn't it? Ye think that Ah'm fucking blind, that Ah dinnae see whit ye whir trying tae dae? Fucking manipulating us intae letting ye Knot me. Literally drugging me wis the oanly way that might've happened—n that's exactly whit ye did—fucking roofied us wi E!" Ah'm hurt n angry, n Ah want tae hurt him but it all just rolls oaf him like everything else.

He rolls his eyes in contempt. "Ye took that oan yir own."

"Ah trusted ye!" Ah scream in his face, feeling the burn ay tears behind ma lamps. "Ye sick bastard! Ah thought ye were ma best mate, but yir just like all those fucking ape Alphas oot thaire who just fucking r--"

His eyes turn rid n a harsh growl rips oot his throat. Ah'm too slow tae dodge or deflect the punch that lands straight oan the side ay ma jaw. Iron fills ma mouth. Ah stumble back. It's the second blow that comes right after that puts us oan ma ass. Spitting blood oot oantae the floor, Ah quickly scramble back oantae ma feet n come up swinging. Ah land a lucky punch tae the side ay the bleach blond Alpha's heid; he gives it a little shake but seems otherwise unaffected.

He looks at us, eyes fucking tinted rid, teeth barred like a rabid dug; a growl rumbles fae his chest. "Fuck!" Ah utter, near pishing myself. Ah've never seen Simon go berserk before n the last person Ah expected it tae be oan wis us.

Ah need tae get the fuck away fae him. Ah could run oot the front door, which is tae ma right n close, but Ah ken he'd just catch me. But if Ah could get tae ma bedroom... it has a thick door n enough locks that it would be able tae hold him oaf until he tires n come oot ay the berserk.

Ma eyes flicker tae it n betray ma intention. Ah try tae dodge passed him n he fucking clotheslines us. Ah crash back oantae the coffee table with a groan. He comes taewards us... Ah grab a gless fae the table n throw it. It smashes against him n showers the floor wi broken gless. Ah use the opportunity tae bolt passed him n intae ma room.

Ah go tae slam the door, but he's already right thaire, chest heaving, beautiful face contorted savagely. Wi strength Ah don't normally possess, Ah put ma shoulder tae the wood n shoved him oot. Ah quickly started turning locks, as he throws himself against the thick wood, sliding bolts home, the chain, even the fucking push n twist lock oan the knob. But Ah dinnae fucking stop thaire; wi a grunt, Ah manage tae shove ma bed ower in front ay the door.

"ARGH!!" Simon pounds oan the door like a fucking gorilla. Ah kin feel it shake through ma whole bedroom.

Ah back away, trembling like a fucking wee leaf. Ah sit oan the floor at the foot ay ma bed, back against it tae give ma barrier more strength, though the way Ah'm shaking Ah daenae think it'll dae much. Ma knees draw up tae ma chest, airms curled aroond ma buried heid.

Ah just have tae wait it oot.

Ah daenae ken how long he spends pounding oan the door, trying tae get through it tae get tae me. Or how long he spend prowling through the rest ay the apartment, his growl a low, harsh rumble that squeezes ma fucking chest. Or whin he finally decides tae call it quits n leaves—that's whit Ah take the utter silence fir (aside fae ma pounding heart n harsh breathing).

Whit Ah dae ken is that despite the huge commotion, nae yin else in the building had given enough ay a fuck tae call the polis. That nae matter how hungry or how much Ah had tae pish, Ah wis no setting foot ootside this fucking room. That Ah wis too fucking terrified tae greet like Ah badly wanted tae. That nae longer does ma room hold the lovely scent ay Diane, ma last connection tae her, but becomes saturated wi ma Omega fear pheromones.

Ah daenae ken how long Ah've fucking been curled up here before thaire's a knock at the gaff door that jolts us back tae awareness.

Ah wait tae hear if Si is really gone. Ah hear nothing but ma ain breathing, then another, harder knock oan the door. Ah make nae move tae try n answer it. A second later Ah kin hear the hinges squeak as someyin opens it.

"Anyyin home? The door wis unlocked." Ah kin hear the muffled voice draw closer. "Whit-- Holy shite!" they must have saw the mess in the living room. It sound like Tommy, thankfully. "Anybody here?"

"Tam?" Ah call after a moment, ma voice is a croak.

"Mark? Is that ye?" he asks.

"Ye alone?"

"Aye, Ah--" he cuts himself oaf, his voice right behind ma door now. "Whit the fuck happened oot here?"

"Did ye see Sick Boy oan yir way up?" Ah question, swallowing the minute tremor in ma voice.

"Nae, nae." He sais n ma door handle rattles. Ah cannae stop the flinch. "Mark? Open up. Ur ye okay?"

"Hang oan." Ah tell him, pulling maself tae ma feet. It's the first time Ah've moved fir hours; Ah feel like an auld fucking man. Ah shove the bed away wi some effort, just enough tae get tae the door, the frame scraping loudly against the wood floor. Ah turn all the locks n take oaf the chain—n open the door.

"Shite, Mark!" Tommy gasps as he sees me. Ah must look like Ah feel; like shite. "Ye awright?" he asks again, hand raised up in worry, but he stops before he touches us, dropping his hand.

"Aye." Ah tell him. Ah step passed him n go tae the bog. Ah didn't even look at maself in the mirror, just turned oan the water n washed the blood fae ma face. Tommy stands in the doorway fir a second before he goes oaf somewhir. Thaire ur nae fucking towels so Ah tear oaf some bog paper tae dry ma face. It comes away wi some fresh blood.

Whin Ah step oot intae the living room, Tommy wis emptying a dust pan ay gless intae the trash. "Thanks, mate." Ah went n sat heavily oan the couch, putting ma bare heel tae the corner ay the low table n shoving it back intae place. Whin Tommy came back fae the kitchen, it wis wi two steaming cups. "Cheers." He offered us yin n sat oan the couch next tae us.

"Whit the fuck happened, Mark?" he asks. "Whir's Sick Boy?"

Ah sigh heavily. "We goat intae a fight," Ah admit. "He went berserk." Ah took a sip ay whit turned oot tae be tea, grimacing lightly at the sting tae the cut oan the inside ay ma cheek, but glad that it soothes ma sore throat.

"Naw shite?" Tommy sais, looking over at us. "Tell me ye got in a few licks ay yir ain."

Ah groan, laying ma heid back against the back ay the couch. "Ah cannae fight fir shite against a berserk Alpha, Tommy! It wis fucking pathetic."

"Ah ken ye guys have got intae a few clashes before, but Sick Boy nivir went berserker before." He wis disbelieved. "Whit wis it aboot?"

Ah moaned, rubbing at may foreheid wi the heel ay ma hand. "Ah brought a lassie home the other night, fae the club. She wis an Alpha. Ah--" Ah felt ma cheeks burn n turned ma coupon away. "She Knotted us."

"Si does a lot ay shite tae get a rise oot ay ye, but Ah dinnae think he actually wanted tae Knot ye."

"No whin he has an Omega like Alison, ye mean." Ah fill in the blank wi contempt n self-mockery. "Poor auld Mark, suppressed Omega ginger. Oanly slept wi two lassies before, now he's oan his high horse after getting yin Knot, thinks every Alphas wants tae fuck him now. That whit yir saying?"

Tommy just hissed in an exhale ay breath next tae us n sais nothing.

"Ye judging us too?" Ah demand, leaning firward n slamming ma cup doon, spilling ma tea.

"Whit?" Tommy looks at us, surprise in his mellow sky-blue lamps. He set his cup oan the table. "Mark, ay course n--"

Ah jump tae ma feet, fucking blazing in anger. "Wanna call us a Knot Slut, too. A whore?" Ah make an aggressive gesture at him. "Rent Boy? Go oan then!"

"Whit the fuck, Mark?" he stands in hurt confusion.

Ah give a frustrated shout, curling ma airms over ma heid as Ah pace away fae him. Ah hit the wall wi the palm ay ma hand, ma fucking gold bracelet jingles, but it just stings us.

"Did Si--?" he starts.

"Fuck Simon!" Ah shout, spinning oan him. "Ah get wi yin Alpha, ma first-- n the cunt call us a whore?! How many Omegas has he fucking Knotted? How many Betas he's been wi? Alphas? Nae yin calls him a whore, a fucking slut. Why--" inexplicable tears cloud ma eyes.

"Oi," Tommy puts his airms aroond us.

"Whit the fuck ye daeing?" Ah struggle against him.

"Yir no a whore, Mark." He tells me softly, tightening his airms. "Yir no."

N Ah start greeting intae his chest like a fucking wee pussy cunt bairn; the tears Ah couldnae seem tae get oot earlier soak intae his shirt. Ah'm fucking humiliated, but he doesnae say anything, just holds us. N Ah cannae stop maself.

Somehow, it's easier wi Tommy, eywis has been. Wi Begbie, ye had tae watch every little thing ye said or did least ye set the psycho oaf; his berserks wur a hair-trigger away. Wi Sick Boy, ye show a little weakness n he fucking pounces. Spud wisnae even in this world; he whipped between muzzy n insightful wi tae much infrequency. But Tommy Gun, he just had a softer side beyond the tough, loyal gadge he displayed; mibby it also helped that he wis a Beta, too.

Ah pull away, done greeting. Ah wipe the snotters n tears away wi ma foreairm. He doesnae say anything, he waits fir us like a good Beta. "Fuck this," Ah tell him. "Ah need skag." Ma dilemma, nae poppy. Ah look aroond blindly fir a moment n ma lamps clock the box. Ah go ower, bend doon n yank oot the cord fae the wall. The screen goes black, shutting oaf Connery.

"Whit ye doing?"

"Ah need dosh," Ah say n start tae haul the tube intae ma airms.

"Won't ye want tae put a kit oan first?" his question stops us n Ah look doon at ma bare chicken chest n feet.

"Yir a right smart gadge, Tam." Ah inform the blond curly-haired Beta. Ah quickly go back intae ma bedroom n quickly switch oot ma trekkies fir a pair ay jeans oaf the floor, slip ma bare feet intae ma worn trainers n throw oan ma black long-sleeve. "Right." Ah come back into the living room, but instead ay taking up the box again, Ah crouch doon n start packing up the videos. Sick Boy's tapes—aka everything Sean Connery.

"Ur ye sure--" Tommy starts tentatively. Ah look up at him wi alit lamps. "Aye, right ye ur." N he find us a plastic bag.

Ah slam the gaff door n we go tae a pawn shop before taking the bus tae Mother Superior's. Sick Boy's tapes hardly fetched us anything, it wis a fucking pish. But good riddance. Si fucking idolized the suave Alpha actor n he wid barely get us enough fir a proper fix.

Johnny Swan wis an Omega too. He's been oan the skag as well as selling it since Ah've been oan it maself, but he's been wi it longer than that. He's definitely sterilized himself by now. An idealism tae look up tae in ma books.

Ah see a familiar face, curled up like a kitten in the broken, sunken airmchair. "Oi, Spud." Ah call, but the wanker is zoned the fuck oot. Lucky gadge, but Ah'll be joining him soon enough, or as close as Ah kin get. Heroin acts like a pure high oan Betas, but because ay the affect it has oan an Omega's Heat, the intoxicating affect is lower so tae get that perfect high, we have tae take a higher dose—that is whir the danger lies: self-medication v. addiction.

Ah handed ower all the notes Ah got fae the pawning Sick Boy's videos, n the White Swan gives us a knot ay that pure white. Ah take it n fist it in ma hand, stuffing it intae ma pocket in case some wanker got ideas; taking the freshly cooked needle fae him—this is all ma money's worth.

Seeing that Ah got whit Ah cam fir, Tommy starts fir the door but stops whin he realizes Ah have nae intention ay leaving. Ah'm definitely no going back tae the gaff tonight or the Cenny, naewhir Ah'll run intae Sick Boy. Mother Superior's in a place that Ah will definitely no sketch him. No fir a couple days at the least, in a couple days everyyin will have cooled doon n things wur sure tae go back tae normal. N fuck did normal suck.

"Ye want tae dae it here?" Tommy asks, looking a bit judgey at the crumbling walls, wasted company, a dirty littered floor.

"Ah'm no fucking going back tae the gaff tonight," Ah tell him n park maself oan the floor by the waw after clearing away the shite wi ma shoe.

He stares doon at us fir a moment, Ah dinnae expect him tae stay, wis surprised he accompanied us in the first place. Tommy's main drug ay choice is speed, he's tried most things yince at the least, 'cept fir skag. Usually a sight ay Spud will dae that tae an intelligent Beta cunt like himself. He doesnae like whit it does tae his fellow Beta n he hates the fact that Ah'm basically poisoning maself. Begbie doesnae like it either, but he puts up wi it 'cause it shuts us doon n saves him face ay the inevitable.

But he clears a space next tae us n sits. He's probably feeling a little protective, mibby. Ah'm no offended, mibby grateful. It's good tae ken he's oan ma side.

"Ye kin eywis crash at mine fir a few." Tommy offers.

"Aye," Ah nod gratefully, tying a shoelace aroond ma lower bicep. "Thanks fir that. Thought Ah wis guanny have tae stay at ma folks' again."

He watches us curiously as Ah poke at the crook ay ma airm n a vein sighs tae the surface easily like it's been waiting, ready fir this as Ah am. Ma hand is steady as the needle pierces ma flesh n inject a wee bit carefully before ma fingers pull back oan the plunger, washing the pure joy in the chamber wi maself, claiming it as mine wi an anticipatory hitch in ma breath.

Ah push doon n it hits up.

Ah moan, mouth open like a phantom, thunking ma heid back against the waw behind us as orgasmic bliss washes over us wi a groan.

"Whit's it like?" Tommy whispers in a soft question, lamps glued tae ma coupon.

"It's like..." Ah exhale. Ma heid lulls against his broad shoulder as Ah try tae motivate ma thoughts wi enough energy tae explain whit-- it bobs tae the surface ay ma subdued consciousness withoot permission: a Knot.

A Knot, is the silent realization that ma hazed brain comes tae. It cannae be true, it simply cannae be, but... now Ah actually have the real thing tae compare it tae. Diane, Ah swallow the keening sound.

Through ma full-blown Heat before Ah met Skag, tae the enervated Heats ay a dying fix in ma blood, Ah nivir had a Knot, nivir even fingered ma desperately Slick hole. Even in mind-melting desperation, Ah wis steady in ma conviction ay no giving in tae ma sucker's draw ay biology. Until in the span ay a handful ay hours, Ah wis fingered by Sick Boy, then Knotted by Diane; Ah had oanly ever touched ma arsehole tae wipe after Ah shite n tae wash.

Another handful ay hours later n ma entire perception ay ma beliefs is burnt tae ashes like a fag ground underfoot.

Freedom. That wis whit Ah eywis thought Ah wis chasing wi every shot ay skag intae ma veins. Fae the depressing world, ma shitey life, ma weak body... ma slaving Dynamic—ma 'destiny' as Sick Boy liked tae put it. But the true reality ay it is that Ah have been chasing after it this entire time, all ay it.

This entire time, even while sterilizing maself, Ah have been subconsciously trying tae fill that innate emptiness inside us that Ah now realize has been the perfect shape n size ay an Alpha Knot.

"Mark?"

Ah thought Ah had been beating them at their ain game, but really Ah've been playing right intae it.

"Destiny," Ah finally whisper but it's all but silent like the wind. Ah dinnae ken if he heard us or no, but he's quiet n sais nothing more. It gives us time, too much, too little; Ah have nae idea. Ah try tae conform tae ma new reality withoot falling utterly apart, Tommy's warm shoulder beneath ma pale cheek ma oanly anchor oan sanity.

Ah have come tae the depressing consensus that if Ah'd just let Simon Knot us like he wanted back at the club, Ah wouldnae be in this fucking mess in the first place. But fuck if Ah'm guanny give the Alpha cunt the satisfaction ay it now.

Ah resist the urge tae cook up another, stronger hit.

- **T1** -

Ah crash at Tommy's flat fir two days. Ah claim a corner n barely move fae it. Ah dinnae go oot, Ah dinnae go back tae ma gaff n grab some ay ma stuff. Tommy even offers tae get ma shite fir us, but Ah tell him thaire's nae need; Ah have all Ah need right here wi me, ma gear, why would Ah need anything else?

Ah'm surprised Begbie husnae come roond n kicked the door doon; he's no an Alpha tae be ignored. He feels it a sign ay disrespect, a fucking snub ay his character n ye do nae insult Francis Begbie n come oot the other side unmaimed. The psycho cunt needs constant, discreet attention. Every time Ah wis aroond him, he eywis seems more tense, like Ah turn his rage dial a click higher because Ah'm a fucking Omega—Ah just tickle that hindbrain reaction, even as undesirable as Ah am. Mibby he's relaxed fir yince, or as relaxed as Begbie could ever get, n dinned tae take advantage. Ah decide tae except this evaluation at face-value.

Ah'm in complete hideoot mode—then Ah run oot ay smack. All too fast. Ah leave the flat fir the first time but Ah dinnae go tae ma parental home, back tae ma gaff n go naewhir near the usual gathering places whir Ah might run intae any ay ma other mates. Naw, Ah am oan a fucking mission fir poppy, Ah need skag n Ah dinnae intend tae wait aboot fir it.

Ah do ma first robbery that day, just a residential break-in n pawn the hot items immediately after. (A string will follow. Every time Ah run oot ay heroin, the next couple weeks. Ah'll never hit the same scheme twice n go tae different shops every time, then make a visit tae Mother Superior.) Whin Ah get ma refill but, Ah return tae Tommy Gun's.

N wi that, Ah seemed tae have moved in wi the Beta, at least as a stopgap. Tommy's flat is safe, Tommy’s flat is like a separate world fae everything else. Nae cunt fae oor group ay mates seem tae drop in, but Lizzy, Tommy's Beta girlfriend. Beautiful bird wi a social coarseness n permanent sense ay outrage.

Sometimes Ah clock Tommy watching us, the gear, n it makes us twitchy. Ah'm getting worried that yin day soon he's guanny ask us tae try a hit. The possible near future situation makes me nervous fir several reasons: Ah dinnae want Tommy getting hooked oan the shite like Spud (dinnae get us wrong, Danny Murphy is yin ay the purest, nicest gadges yir bound tae meet, but the fucking skag...), it will taint the blond Beta; n Ah pure dinnae want tae share, it's just no an option fir us.

He's been fighting wi Lizzy a lot lately, sometimes aboot us staying thaire, shooting up n aboot other insignificant shite.

Ah've discovered that Ah seem tae have stopped fir the self-medication ay ma Heats, n have started tae take it recreationally, fir the shadow-Knot. Now that Ah ken whit that fucking buzz wis, it's a constant scratching at the back ay ma common sense.

...

Ah step oot ay the bog, pale, exhausted, covered in sweat n rattling like a tin tied tae the back ay the boot. Ah collapse oantae the couch, airms wrapped aroond maself. Ah just spent the last half-hour in thaire, hunched oan ma boney knees over the bog, retching n hacking oot ma stomach n lungs respectively. Whit little food Ah's been able tae keep doon thanks tae Tommy's weed, n phlegm that's filling ma lungs. Thaire's eywis blood whin all is said n done, dinnae ken fae whir, suppose it dinnae matter in the end ay things. Ah'm turning brittle fae the inside oot.

If Ah dinnae ken exactly whit Ah wis oan aboot, Ah'd have been feart Ah contracted malignancy—the Big C. Ah wid crease up if Ah didn't think it wid shake us apart.

"Ah'm fucking worried aboot ye, Mark." Tommy finally tells us, rubbing his beak after just doing a line ay speed. Ah ken he's been holding back, probably hoping Ah would figure ma ain shite oot, save maself. But it's no happening, Ah have nae intention ay doing such a daft thing.

"Thaire's nowt tae worry aboot." Ah tell him.

"Yir making yirself sick wi all the skag yir taking, Mark. It's too much. Yir--" Ah'm slowly fucking murdering maself. "Yir killing yirself, Mark." He sais.

"Ah have two options left tae us, Tommy." Ah tell the Beta, curled in the corner ay the couch like a sick dug. "This, ma precious skag; or Ah fucking finally become the Rent Boy Franco eywis calls us. Seeing as Ah refuse tae become a Knot whore, Ah am content tae be a skag whore. The simple logic ay it is that they will both dae us in at some point."

"Thaire's nae logic in any ay this!" Tommy snaps in a cry ay frustration, his fist slamming oantae the coffee tabletop.

Ah dinnae even flinch at the sudden, sharp noise n angry outburst. Ah ken he probably wants tae shake us, thump some 'common sense' intae us, kens in ma current condition it'll probably kill us. Whit the blond dinnae seem tae realize is that this _is_ common sense tae us; Ah wis doomed fir this the minute the results ay the doctors' test came back at ma birth. Sick Boy kent it, n Ah finally accepted it as truth a couple weeks ago. Ah'm better oaf fir it.

"Yir choosing tae kill yirself. Whin ye could-- ye could—Choose Life!" he grasped in desperation.

Ah fucking did burst oot intae hysterics at that. The fucking anti-heroin aid campaign the government Alpha politicos plastered across the streets ay Leith, commercials oan the box, ads oan the radio, all geared taewards us Omegas, all trying tae escape oor destinies.

"Choose Life. Choose unbearable, degrading Heats every month. Choose an Alpha, any Alpha. Choose the fucking Knot. Choose getting Marked n Claimed; branded fir the rest ay yir life like livestock tae slaughter. Choose being a slave in yir ain life. Choose utter dependency. Choose having naw control n naw thoughts ay yir ain. Choose naw life. Choose being nae yin. Choose Heats n Knots n bairns, bairns, bairns! Choose having naw voice, naw opinions. Choose a miserable fucking existence until ye finally rot away at the end ay it, pishing yir last in a piddling home, nowt more than an embarrassment tae the fucked-up brats ye spawned tae replace yir measly self. Choose yir destiny. Choose Life! Tam!" It sends us intae a coughing fit, n Ah quickly wipe the blood fae ma mouth before he kin sketch it. It fucking hurt, but the laugh wis worth it.

"Git tae fuck, Mark Renton!" Tommy shouts in frustration, storming oot his gaff wi a resounding door slam.

"Choose Life," Ah snicker intae the empty space. "Ye have naw idea."

Ah am an exhausted, miserable shell n Ah dinnae believe in movement at the moment. Fuck Choose Life; Ah Choose this. Ah... Ah briefly think ay ma folks n feel a brief take ay shame at taking their oanly child left, but whit could they have really expected fae an Omega son?

Ah Choose Skag.

Ah Choose Ma Death.

...

The flat door slams n it shakes through ma fragile frame like Ah'm laying oan the rail tracks wi the oancoming engine bearing doon oan us. Ah must have dozed intae a half-conscious state, curled up oan the couch whir Tommy left us however long ago.

"Tam?" Ah croak. Ah hear him go through the living room n intae the bog, muttering n cursing. It's an effort tae rouse maself tae a fully conscious state. It's an even more ay a workout tae peel maself fae the couch, it's like Ah have adhered tae it, growing oantae the material like a patch ay moss oan bark.

Ah make it tae ma feet, but fir all that determination, it expends us fast n Ah oanly make it as far as his workoot bench before Ah'm forced tae sit. Whin Ah finally look up, he's in front ay us marked with a black eye n split lip.

"Whit happened?" Ah had the courtesy tae ask.

He's glaring doon at us wi no so mellow sky-blue lamps, he's pished at us. "Sick Boy's oot ay his fucking napper!"

"Ye had a swedge wi the cunt?" Ah clarify. "Why? Did ye tell him tae choke oan his ain fucking Knot." Wish Ah had been ay the mind tae say it whin Ah had the chance.

He gives us a look like Ah'm scoobied, Ah admit, ma mental faculties urnae up tae their usual point currently. "Ever since yir fight, he's hardly been seen aroond the cunts at the Cenny, been hanging oot wi Ali."

"Ye mean Knotting her," Ah mutter wi hot resentment that rushes through ma cauld body.

"He finally come arooned, n a second later," Tommy snaps his fingers, "He's fucking oan us. Dinnae even see it coming. 'Course, Ah got him back just as good yince Ah got the chance—before fucking Beggar jumped us baith." He gave a sharp exhale n ran bloody-knuckled fingers through his volumous blond mane. "He fucking smelled ye oan us, Mark. Went berserk. Ah've never seen anything like it fae him before."

"Ah done telt ye." Ah shrug. Ah cough, clear ma throat n swallow at the iron convulsively.

He eyes us speculatively. "Ye need tae get tae the hozzie, Mark. Yir no looking right."

"Ah'm naw going tae the fucking hozzie!" Ah say wi such vehemence that it nearly knocks ma wizened body oaf the bench. He blinks in surprise. "That will kill us fucking faster than now. Getting involved in anything government controlled as an Omega is a pure end-of-freedom deal. Whin they sketch the condition Ah'm in, whit Ah've been fucking daeing, they'll no let us go unless it's intae an Alpha's custody."

"Ah dinnae ken--" he starts helplessly.

"Yir supposed tae be ma mate!" Ah shout at him wi hurt feelings, though it wis mostly indignity. "Mates ur supposed tae have each others back through the soft n the hard."

"N just sit here while ye try n kill yirself?!" he demands.

"Aye!"

"Well Ah'll no fucking have it! Either ye let us take ye tae the hozzie or ye kin get the hell oot ay ma flat," he points at the door, "'Cause Ah'll no fucking just sit here n let ye dae it. Ah fucking willnae!"

"Then Ah'm fucking gone n ye winnae have tae sketch shite, Tam!" Ah'm oan ma feet before Ah fully even realize that it's a possibility fir us; natural adrenaline at the confrontation acting exactly like the man-made drug. "Some fucking mate ye ur!" Ah shout at him in a bid tae hurt him as Ah'm slamming oot the door n oot the building altogether; whin Ah ken it's the opposite. He wis being a barry mate, gave us a place tae stay, fed us, worried fir us. But Ah'm no in the mood or condition tae be challenged, it's ma vision or no at all.

Ah'll need tae score up some gear, is ma first thought as Ah hit the street. Ah hop the bus. Ah wis at ma last dregs at Tommy's n trying tae buck maself oot the flat tae get more dosh n go doon tae Swanney's, whin all this shite went doon inside after ma session in the bog wi bad health. But Ah dinnae think Ah'm fit enough tae get away wi my usual flair ay petty theft n pawning. Ah feel like a stiff breeze will blow us fucking away, luckily, it’s still oppressively hot n humid wi nae wind in sight.

Ah have nae fucking idea whir the hell Ah'm going, just that Ah gotta get somewhir before ma precious reserves ay adrenaline break doon ma weak body.

Whin Ah come back oot ay ma heid, shaky n weak, it's tae the terrible realization that Ah at oor gaff's door oan Montgomery St. But Ah'm too weak now tae try n make it somewhir else—so Ah square maself up n open the door, ready as Ah'll ever be fir a confrontation wi Sick Boy in ma current poisoned condition.

But the place is empty.

"Thank fuck," Ah shut the door behind us, wiping the dry sweat fae ma fevered brow; the fucking heat has sucked whit moisture ma body held oot, n now Ah'm dehydrated. But Ah head straight fir ma room. The door is shut n whin Ah open it, it's tae a darkened room ay destruction.

Ma room is trashed. Clothes oot ay the dresser, shredded n oan the floor. Mattress flipped n it guts spilling oot. Every piece ay solid furniture is smashed tae bits like a sledgehammer wis taken tae them. N tae top it all oaf, a vile, rank musk has permeated the room n it dinnae take us long tae ken the source—Sick Boy pished all over ma room.

"Cunt," is all Ah kin manage; Ah dinnae have the energy tae be the righteous angry Ah deserve tae be. Ah need tae fucking lay doon before Ah just simply collapse whir Ah am.

Ah'm fucking dying, Ah sure ay it n if Ah'm going tae die it sure as shite isnae guanny be oan oor auld, stained couch that Sicks n Ah dragged up fae the curb. Naw, it'll be yin last fuck-ye tae Si. Ah stumble tae intae Sick Boy's room. He owes us oor deathbed. Ah take a deep ay breath as ma swimming lungs kin manage, ma eyes watering as Ah resist the hack-attack, a big breath ay Sick Boy. An unwilling shiver ay pleasure crawls across ma clammy skin.

Ah miss that daft cunt, is ma depressing realization as Ah collapse oantae his unmade bed. N fucking Omega envy rears its ugly bauld heid as Ah smell Alison's Heat in the sheets. Fucking bitch. Fucking bastard. This will serve them right.

Ah thought Ah'd be too pished tae collapse intae sleep, but Ah kip right oaf, frighteningly fast. Dinnae ken if it's just ma body shutting doon oan us or Si's familiar pheromones; dinnae ken which Ah hope fir more.

...

The earth rumbles aroond us, but Ah'm no bothered by it, Ah am a part ay it. Soon Ah shall simply be the raw organic material that She needs tae thrive. It's a pretty thought, but Ah'm made fae poison. It wis eywis thaire, Ah think, just took this long tae seep tae the surface.

mark

Mark

She's calling us doon. _Naw_ , Ah try n tell her, _Ah'll jist make ye poison too_ , but Ah dinnae think it translates.

"MARK!!"

Ma eyes pop open at ma name screamed inches fae ma pus, but really, they peel open n drag slowly across ma eyebaws like dry sandpaper. It's Si above us, pale-mugged. "Mark!" his fingers dig cruelly intae ma boney shoulders n he gives us rough shake that rattles ma sponge brain in ma skull whin Ah dinnae answer fast enough.

_Sto--_ "Stoap!" Ah finally manage tae creak around the congealed blood that settled intae the back ay ma throat. He settles doon n Ah try tae reorient maself, fighting a blackoot n the sick, ma panting breaths wet n rattling.

"Thought yer wur deid, Rents." He say wi a resentful twist tae his wide lips.

_Trying tae_ , Ah think tae maself as Ah try tae work some saliva alive in ma blood-coated mouth so Ah kin say just that tae him. Ah finally clear ma blurred, half-lidded gaze tae focus oan him clearly n Ah see the dark bruises that cover his face.

Ma airm reaches up, shaking n jerking, leaving mirages ay itself at the automatic course-correction like a drunk driver. Like some fucking lucid dream, the skag eating at ma comprehension skills.

He's sitting close enough on the edge ay the bed that Ah dinnae have tae strain forward tae reach him. Ah manage tae hook ma finger in the collar ay his shirt, ma tug is nothing more than loosing the strength tae hole up ma airm n letting the weight hinge oan ma finger. But he gets it n slowly leans forward instead ay fighting us like Ah half expect him tae. He's close enough that Ah should sketch the vibrant colour ay his irises, the flecks ay darker green; but they're shadowed pools—n it's like the fucking Angel ay Death watching ower us. It's no as frightening as it should probably be.

Ma airm has found its motivation again, n ma cauld, dead fingers gently trace the bruises oan his face.

Sick Boy speaks soft, like he subconsciously kens any louder n ma heid will explode: "As soon as Ah saw Tommy, Ah could scent ye. Ah ken it wis ye n it dinnae smell like ye. It-- It smelled rotten, like ye wur... ye wur fucking sick or something." His breath curls warmly against ma ruddy cheek, n ma eyes flutter. "It freaked us oot. Ah lost it. Me n Tam got intae it, fucking Begbie jumped us both, nivir yin tae be left oot ay a swedge. Yince Ah wis calm enough tae think clearly Ah went ower tae Tommy's but ye wur already fucking vanished. Ah tried looking fir ye, Mark. Finally came home n found ye slumbering in ma fucking bed like Goldilocks herself." Faint amusement came intae his lamps before it was overtaken by something far more shadowed. "Thought ye died," he repeated his earlier assumption.

Ah took a deep breath tae put wind in the voice box, ay him, tae tell him whit Ah meant fae the beginning, but it sent us intae a fit that Ah've been fighting already. Ah turn ma heid, burying ma coupon under the pillow, ma entire body convulsing as Ah cough uncontrollably. Ah kin feel Si's hands oan us, rubbing ma spiny back a little too frantically tae be comforting. Ah ken Ah've left a spot ay blood whin Ah finally calm doon.

Whin Ah struggle oot fae the pillow, Sick Boy's giving us wide, shiny lamps. Ah'm gasping, skin covered in a new lair ay sweat, but Ah manage: "Gitting thaire," n give him a crack ay a smile filled wi a bloody mouth.

"That fucking cunt just sat aroond n let ye dae this tae yirself?" Simon growled angrily, oan his feet. "Ah'm gunnae fucking skin that radge Beta!"

"Leave Tommy alone! He's a fucking better mate than yiv been lately." Ah say, defending the natural blond Beta whin hours ago Ah wis telling him whit a bad mate he wis being but Sicks doesnae need tae ken that.

Sick Boy clenches his jaw n his fists, but Ah ken he's no guanny hit us; it's hot jealousy curdling in his stomach right now. "Ah will fucking tan his arse whin Ah see him next if this is the condition yir in whin under his airm!"

"Under his fucking airm? Whit ur ye oan about, ye wanker?" Ah huff in amazement at him. "Ah'll no be under anyyin's care like a fucking bairn. It's ma fucking life n Ah get tae decide whit tae dae wi the fucking miserable thing."

"The fuck ye dae." He turns oan his heel n Ah have every idea ay his intentions.

"Ye call the hozzie n Ah'll nivir forgive ye, Simon David Williamson." Ah promise wi all the force left in us.

It gives him a moment pause as he turns back tae us wi a broken expression, before it gets taken over by determination. "At least ye'll be alive tae keep that promise." He goes tae the landline.

Whin he gets back, Ah somehow found the power tae turn oan ma side, curling up as best Ah kin. Ah'm like a dug; Ah've found a place tae lay, now Ah'm just waiting tae die. He has the fucking nerve tae crawl in bed behind us as we wait fir the ambulance n conforms tae ma knobby back; airm aroond ma waist, pulling us back against his chest whether Ah wanted it or no.

"Whit ye think yir daeing?" Ah mumble in complaint, ma lamps already falling closed as Ah cannae help but melt intae him n his fucking blanket ay pheromones.

"Shut yir fucking trap, Rents." He orders us eloquently, cheek pressed against ma crown.

"Screw ye," Ah tell him yin last time, just tae get in ma last motions before it's game ower. He kens exactly whit Ah mean by it.

"Ye fucking reek." Sicks informs us wi a mumble in ma hair, n fir some fucking reason it makes us crack a smile.

It's been a while since Ah've washed, but besides the general odour ay BO, Ah smell like Ah'm rotting fae the inside-oot. Ah've been in the same kit Ah put oan whin Ah first left the flat wi Tommy.

A think Ah hear the ambulance sirens in the distance or it could either be the ringing in ma ears, or the beat ay Simon's heart through ma back against mine. Ah'm feeling sentimental oan ma deathbed so Ah decide oan the later as the world fades tae black n silence aroond us.

\- **T1** -

Ah come tae consciousness wi a reluctance, the fag smoke swirling muzzily aroond ma heid, stinging the back ay ma sore throat n stopping us fae going back intae the veil.

Ah huff oot a breath tae dissipate it. "Crack a fucking windae," Ah grouch, lamps cracked n glowering at the stained, cracked ceiling. The same fucking ceiling fir the last two weeks, but it wis haunting us before even that.

Intermittent eye-flutters tae establish an instinctive fight tae live. Leather cuffs binding ma dying body tae this world. Tongue depressed by a plastic tube. Unwanted needles taped intae ma skin. The ghost touches ay Sick Boy no letting go ay the leash tae ma will, his pheromones sustaining us.

A lucid nightmare ay ma reality.

Ah'm fucking ower it by now.

The reply ay ma single companion is eywis the same: "Git a windae withoot bars n Ah'll think aboot it."

Ah just need tae get the fuck ootay this institution, but like Ah telt Tommy; withoot an Alpha... Ah'm fucked. That's whir Simon comes in. That wis why he wis the oanly yin allowed in here other than the cunts running this 'Omega recovery ward'. He called the ambulance; he came wi us tae the hozzie. He signed all the works, forms, etcetera as ma courting-Alpha. It wis the oanly wey. In their eyes, Ah am in his custody, under his protection, his power. Ah even got a new bracelet that proclaimed it so, his name in full, engraved right in it.

_Ah'm ower it!!_ Ah have tae remind maself, thaire's more important shite afoot that needs ma attention.

"Yir a prick," Ah inform him withoot fanfare, turning ma heid oan the flat pillow tae look at him. Simon just takes a long drag oaf his fag. "They should ban that fae indoors, have some fucking courtesy why don't ye?"

"That's rich, coming fae ye." Sick Boy mutters, but whin he does exhale, it wisnae _directly_ intae ma coupon. "Yir the oanly radge cunt in the world that doesnae smoke, Rents. Nae yin's guannae change an entire law just fir yir ginger-arse."

"Even strapped tae a bed, held against ma will—Ah'll no stop having opinions." Ah inform the Alpha imperiously.

Here we both ur, in this fucking padded room wi yin small, barred windae high up oan the waw. Us, the Omega, strapped intae a small uncomfortable cot in a paper gown. N Simon, the Alpha, dressed in a collared shirt n tie, reclining comfortable in the upholstered chair wi his fags n ashtray. That summed up the debasement ay Omegas against Alphas nicely.

"Yir just setting yirself up fir disappointment."

"Ma whole life is a disappointment," Ah remind him. "Whit else is new?"

He gives his bleach blond heid a slow shake, ashing intae the tray oan the airm ay his cushioned chair at his elbow. "Yir daeing this tae yirself n nae yin else."

N the fucking bastard is correct, no that Ah'd admit tae him willingly. If Ah'd just gone through wi the plan tae let Simon Knot us, Ah wis 62% cert that Ah wouldnae be whir Ah am today. But that just reminds us ay Diane, beautiful Diane. Ma expression goes sour. It wis really Si's petty jealousy that started this whole cockup, Ah wis just paying the price as usual.

He sketches ma expression. "Dinnae ye fucking start that shite again!" he orders us, pointing warning fingers at us.

"Do that a little closer," Ah warn him, baring ma teeth at him. "Sketch how ye like it whin Ah chew oan something that's no mine. Ye had naw fucking right tae do whit ye did."

He sighs n stubs his fag oot. "Ah--" he started, then bit his tongue.

"It's ma destiny tae be Knotted by ye, right, ey?" Ah sneer. "Sure, yir probably right. Ye usually ur whin it comes tae sex. But Ah dinnae agree tae ye being ma first."

"Ah wis proud ay ye, Ah really wis, Rents." He leans back in the chair n gives us a condescending smile. "Hooked yirself a smoking Alpha, put oot oan the first date—even got her numbers. But ye got too cocky, full ay yirself as ye usually do. Ah had tae show ye, Mark. Ah had tae teach ye a lesson."

It stung behind ma lamps as Ah look across at him sadly. "Yir a fucking cruel bastard, Simone." Ah whisper n turn ma heid away tae the blank wall wi the windae.

"She wisnae good enough fir ye, Mark."

"Aye, n ye ur?" Ah scoff at the waw.

"Come oan, mate." Ah feel the still, stale air flutter aroond us as he gets up fae the chair. His pheromones reach us before he elbays ma hip tae make room fir him. Ah twist ma hip n he sits oan the edge ay the cot before Ah rest back against his warm thigh. "It's eywis been me n you, husnae it?"

Ah'm quiet, Ah dinnae want tae gab aboot it anymore. Ah have nae doubt Ah'll never sketch Diane again, Ah dinnae think Ah really expected tae, even wi her numbers. "Ma throat is still sore," Ah say instead. They had a tube doon thaire fir a while tae breath fir us while Ah went through the worst ay ma skag widrawal, n since Ah've woken up, they've had tae drain ma lungs a couple times.

"They actually gave us something tae help wi that fir whin ye woke up." Sick Boy informs us.

Ah finally turn ma heid back tae him warily. "Whit?" wi a reptile look in his lamps that Ah dinnae like, he produces a plastic-wrapped food package fae somewhir. Ah watch him unwrap it tae reveal a slightly melted Knot-sicle. "Git tae fuck!" Ah tell him whin Ah sketch it, it's no super-sized like they usually make them n aw, but still.

"Dinnae lie tae us, Renton. Ah saw ye getting yir jollies sucking oan yin ay these a bit ago."

Fuck, he'd seen us at it after all. Ma coupon goes hot at the true accusation. "It wis hot," Ah protest. He just nods sympathetically at us.

"They said it might even arouse yir hormones n jump-start yir Heat." He tells us n starts moving it toward ma mouth. "Then we kin get doon tae business."

They will release us intae his capable Alpha paws—right after ma Heat comes so he kin Claim n Knot us, then it will be official. They seem pretty cert that Ah'll go intae another Heat. Ah dinnae ken how they possibly kin. Ah have ma ain doubts aboot whether it's possible wi all the skag Ah wis shooting. If Ah'm sterile n have nae Heats they would be forced tae release us. Ah'm oan the fence wi ma preference; Ah mean, Ah went through all that work...

Ma auld self rears its radge heid n Ah crane ma neck, oan the move like a weaving cobra, but Sick Boy easily mirrors us wi a deft wrist, the cobra whisperer. Ah pull against the restraints tae nae avail. Ah freeze, tense, as the cock-sicle's head presses against ma lips. Ah dinnae blink, dinnae move, hardly even breathe, but Si just waits patiently fir me.

It melts fae the warmth against ma lips n breath, n drips doon the back ay ma sore throat. Ma Adam's apple bounces as Ah swallow, ma eyes flutter. It feels good. Ah exhale through ma beak n ma lips part, letting the heid breach passed ma lips in acceptance.

Fuck it.

Ah suck oan it, drinking the cool liquid as it drips doon ma throat. Swallowing. Ma tongue laps against it n Ah dinnae even realize the little noises Ah'm making. The melting Knots ur dripping oantae ma neck.

He pushes it in n it scrapes against ma teeth, making us shiver. Ma oanly logical response tae this is tae open ma maw wider. His tongue swipes across his bottom lip. His pheromones grow thicker as he grows aroused.

Still pulling cock-sicle, Sick Boy leans forward across us n licks the melt fae ma skin wi his wicked tongue. Ah automatically crane ma neck tae give him better access. Ma sore throat is pleasantly cool, but the rest ay ma body is buzzing wi warmth.

The Knot-sicle has melted away, n Ah find maself sucking oan Simon's sticky digits instead. Ah treat them like the popsicle or a knob if Ah ever had yin in ma mouth before. Sick Boy's gies a low groan intae ma throat at the prowess ay ma tongue, n Ah hum wi ma provocation.

He licks his wey up ma coupon like a dug, but Ah'm kinday intae it. "Ye like shite in yir mouth, dae ye?" he takes his fingers fae ma mouth, nipping ma chin before he plunders ma mouth like a Viking. His tongue is everywhir, running along ma teeth, flicking against the roof ay ma mouth, caressing ma fucking tonsils, Ah'm sure. It's the best n maist thorough snogging Ah've ever experienced.

Ye huvnae bin kissed until it's done by Simon Williamson, Ah realize whin he finally breaks away, his forehead pressed against mine as we pant thegither.

"Huvnae been properly snogged before, Rents?"

"Dinnae flatter yirself. Ah wis reacting fir yir benefit."

"Lying tae yirself again," he chides us, hands roaming doon ma shoulders, then thaire's a loud tearing sound as he rips ma paper gown straight doon the center.

"Shite, Si." Ah shout, drawing ma knees thegither, trying tae cover ma utter exposure, but the fucking ankle cuffs, while slacker than ma wrist yins (so Ah kin spead ma legs fir the Knot), prevent us.

"Aw, lookit the wee thing." He teases at ma erection.

"Oi, it's no that small," Ah object rightfully, ma chest flushed up ma neck.

"Yir right," he amends. "Ah've seen smaller."

"Wi yir Knot-history, Ah'm no that surprised." Ah retort drily. In response, he tweaks ma nipple roughly. "Oi!" Ah protest, but ma erection jumps at the stimulation.

Simon chuckles in delight, ma ain cheeks go rid. "Ye like that, dae ye?" he twists ma other nipple n Ah bite ma lip, trying tae hold back the enticed moan n no quite succeeding. "Yir just a soaring masochist, urn't ye?

"Am no." Ah pout. Ah just really like whin ma nipples get touched.

"Dinnae be shy," he caresses ma cheek. "It's in yir nature." N he gies us a wee, open-handed smack.

Ah buck under him. "Dinnae dae that!" Ah warn him, ma coupon set in anger, ma fist clenched in the cuffs. Ah strain up ma restraints, breathing hard, lip curled. "Jist dinnae, Simon." Ah've put up wi a lot ay shite in ma life, but as Ah've discovered, Ah cannae handle that whin it come tae Knot's it's jist too raw.

Sick Boy's expression turns soft momentarily. "Ah wouldnae dae that tae ye, Mark." He promises softly, oor eyes locked.

N he starts petting ma sensitive skin. Touch therapy, that's whit they've been daeing tae us since Ah woke up n they took the tube oot. Like they dae wi dugs that have been abused n ur trying tae rehabilitate them tae trust humans again. Simon touches us n it's supposed tae be likes positive reinforcement or some shite. Ah'm nae fucking dug, but Ah cannae help but relax under his touches, sinking back intae the cot.

Ma legs drop back doon as he strokes up n doon ma thighs, then across ma sharp hipbone whir he takes ma chub in hand. Ah gasp, thrusting up intae his fist. "Si," Ah groan, heid tossing against the pillow as he pulls faster.

Ah spurt over his hand, panting in bliss as Ah slump back, ma knees falling open.

His fingers flutter against the inside ay ma thigh, brushing ma baws before pushing intae ma crack. As his fingers slid against ma hole, Ah realize that's Ah'm already wet, Ah've probably been producing slick fir a while.

"Ah kent ye fingered ma arse!" Ah accuse, flushed, biting ma lip.

"Ye wanted it," he tells us, pushing his fingers intae us. Ma retort is cut oaf wi a grunt, then a moan as he starts tae pump his fingers.

"Mmh." Ma fucking toes curl as he brushes against ma prostate; ma prick starts tae firm up again. Ah cry oot wi a grunt as ma body shudders n Ah release ma first gush ay slick. The room thickens wi ma Heat pheromones n Si's irises absolutely darken wi pupil.

It feels mild, nothing like ma other Heats endured through weak shots ay skag, n definitely no close tae the desperate Heats ay ma youth before Ah found heroin—it must be the work ay ma skag-abuse. But it's thaire, a low buzz across ma sweaty n flushed skin, in the desperation ay ma leaking hole, ma eagerness fir Si tae fill us wi creme, cork us up n dig his teeth intae ma flesh. Ah just want tae be lost in the oblivion ay his fucking pheromones, inside n oot.

He shifts oan the side ay the cot, n presses his clothed, straining erection against ma restrained palm. "Feel that. Ye want that, eh?" Ah nod n squeeze him through his zipper n he groans as Ah massage his girth, his hips thrust intae ma hand. Ah whimper pathetically as he stands, fingers leaving us, his prick drawing away fae ma reach. Sick Boy looks pleased at ma reaction.

Ma hips wriggle oan the cot as Ah watch him strip doon. His dark, hairy chest; his large, veined cock. Ah'm fucking eager, anticipatory ay his Knot. Ah bit ma lip tae hold back the fucking whimper ay aching want at the sight ay him standing thaire in all his Alpha glory as he strokes himself teasingly, even though Ah'm sure he's just as wanting as Ah am right now.

Ah'm no feart like Ah wis wi Diane's cock. Mibby because it wis ma first time wi her or mibby because Ah'm actually gaeing intae Heat here or mibby cos it's just Simon Ah'm waiting oan.

Finally, he climbs oantae the cot between ma open legs.

"Git us oot ay these?" Ah ask, pulling oan the restraints. Ah have the urge tae claw his pale back in orgasm like a fucking lassie. Tae ma surprise, Sicks undoes ma ankle straps before moving tae ma hand.

"'Mind the park?" he sais, finishing taking oaf ma left wrist strap but instead ay moving tae ma right, Ah suddenly find maself flipped oan ma belly, ma right arm trapped across ma chest, still in the cuff.

"Whit ur ye--?" Ah start as he grabs ma hips n jerks ma arse up, ma knees under us. His pelvis melds tae ma arse, his engorged cock nestled in ma crack like a sausage in a bun, his chest flush against ma back. N it's just like back in the park whir he wrestled us intae position, oanly thaire' nae clothes between us n he really is gaunny Knot n Claim us.

His cock pushed intae ma wet hole in a smooth stroke, n Ah let oot a long groan that probably sounds like Ah'm in pain, but is ay pure ecstasy. Ah gasp at the end ay it, trying tae catch ma breath back. Ah'm a vegetarian but Ah will take this meat withoot prejudice. Ah fucking snicker tae maself at the thought n Sick Boy growls, nails digging intae ma hips.

"Think this is funny, Mark." He starts tae pull oot n Ah fucking panic, clenching ma sphincter like ma god damned life depended oan it (n dinnae it just?), just in time tae close aroond his heid, stilling him.

"Dinnae go!" Ah shout, hunched up n tense like Ah'm in fucking rigor. Ah ken somewhir in the rational part ay ma napper that he's probably just being Sick Boy n screwing wi us, but Ah'm flooded wi insecure Omega Heat hormones n oan the verge ay a panic attack.

"Calm doon!" he orders us, hand grasping the back ay ma neck, ma fucking scruff, n pushes ma heid back oantae the pillow. Ah'm instantly pliant under his hand n control, arse relaxing aroond him. "Ah'm no gaeing anywhir, no whin Ah finally got yir squirrelly arse right whir Ah want it." N he gives us a thrust tae put weight behind his words.

The he does it again n again. Ma attention has come tae the pinpoint focus ay his hot cock thrusting intae ma leaky hole, the sounds ay his panting n grunts, his indiscernible coos ay filthy words, his thick pheromones. The slide ay oor skin thegither.

Unlike wi Diane, thaire's nae thin veil ay latex betwixt us. It's just flesh. Ah should be worrying that Ah might get up the kite, but some dark part ay me hopes it happens. N then Ah would finally have yin over oan Alison, is ma petty thinking.

Ah thought Ah sounded like a whiney, needy wee cunt before, but that wis all until this moment, wi Simon inside ay us. Why huv Ah been such a daft wanker ma entire life? Why dinnae Ah let Simon dae tae us the minute he showed 'interest' in Knotting us after ma first Heat?

The nails ay ma trapped hand claw intae ma ribs n ma free hand curls around the frame ay the cot. The back ay ma neck is burning almost like a fag wis being put oot oan ma skin whir Si wis panting as he humps us.

"Si," Ah fucking beg. "Ye gotay fucking dae it. Fucking dae it, Simon!"

"Fuck!" Sick Boy curses. He pounds intae us faster n harder than before. "Almost thaire, almost thaire! Fuck, Rents, better than any bird's fanny!"

He stills, flush against ma arse n his Knot puffs right up wi his cry ay " _Avanti!"_ the ballooned flesh presses right against the alit nerves oan the inside ay ma rim, n he's shooting his load n Ah'm crying oot as it tears through ma innards in the best possible way as he floods ma wanting body full ay his ain hormones.

Then his teeth are blessedly oan ma neck, whir it wis oan fucking fire, n Ah dinnae feel the pain as his sharp teeth break through, ma skin cools at the feel ay his wicked tongue stroking the abused flesh. Ah shoot ma load, eyes rolling intae ma heid as ma senses owerload wi the collision ay several climaxes, ma biological imperative finally complete, Ah go lax in his hold.

Better than any fix ay heroin, thaire's nae competition. It simply cannae fucking compare. Thaire is stillness, thaire is silence, thaire is fullness, thaire is everything. Thaire is nae exceptions.

Still glued tae ma sweaty back, Si releases the last restraint n pulls us doon oan oor sides, limbs tangled as he spoons us; nuzzling the back ay ma neck, n gently mouthing his Claim Mark; his airm acroos us, stroking ma lower belly wi a palm ay ma ain semen, Knotted inside us like he has naewhir else he'd rather be.

Ah'm a fucking closet romantic aboot the subject, n thaire'll eywis be some little part ay us filled wi that radge cunt called HOPE. Hope that Sick Boy willnae just claim us as a simple chum, take his payment in the form ay a Knot, then fuck right oaf back tae Alison. But the slum lord ay realities kens Simon will dae just that, right oaf back tae Alison as soon as his Knot goes doon. But Ah'll still huv gotten everything Ah needed fae him; claimed by an Alpha n nae cunt will bother us aboot it anymore.

The perfect partnership.

Or mibby Simon David Williamson will surprise the shite oot ay us; Ah'm no sure which notion Ah find more sick up inducing.

Ah am definitely a sap fir punishment getting intae bed with Simon Williamson, n thaire's nae wonder that Ah wis born an Omega. Ah like tae imagine that Ah've hit middle ground here; Ah never did let maself garner high expectations fir ma life, so Ah think Ah managed tae hit even wi Simon.

Like the Alpha sais, it wis eywis the two ay us.

[END]

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**

 

* * *

**Author's Note: Here are deleted scripts that I wrote but didn't make it into the story, includes alternately written paragraphs, new deleted scenes, and alternate climax. I am posting them here because they won't fit in the end notes box, read if you wish. ( | **X** | indicates a break for which a new subjects proceeds). **

**DELETED SCRIPT:**

Heroin wis banned fae production n distribution as soon as it wis discovered that it suppressed an Omega's Heat cycle whin administered, wi the effects of long-term use being sterilization and poisoning. All those big Alpha politicos dinnae like that yin bit; Omegas ur second-class citizens, destined tae be controlled by the Knotheads.

But what the political authority, swimming in the hardline views ay auld-school Alphas n Betas cannae seems tae get through their fucking Knots and unresponsive biology wis that -- | **X** |

They still urnae allowed intae the military, polis, fire brigade... the Omegas in the government ur never in a position ay authority. | **X** |

The cramps are starting, sweat glistens on his pale skin and Mark knows he's late. He's been spreading it thin. | **X** |

Ah've been trying tae spread ma doses thin tae extend ma coverage ay supply with the recent shortage—the polis cracking doon with the uprising of berserker Alphas n Omega who ur trying tae sterilize themselves n end up poisoning themselves in the process.

Those bureaucratic cunts daenae ken whit the fuck they’re oan aboot. Heroin wis the best discovery made fir Omegas above anything else, even if it wis by an utter cock-up oan some scientist's part n branded illegal.

Whit the pigs should care more aboot is the poor fuckin Omegas oot thaire who are getting raped oan the streets by Rutting Alphas because they have naw control over their Heats n by then thaire's already a brutul tearing inside their hole wi their brains melting oot their ears fir them tae dae anything. | **X** |

What those cunts should take advantage ay wis producing heroin in bulk, legalizing it, n having doctors proscribing it tae poor cunt like me. Because even if it makes Alphas go berserk, gives Beta the best high ay their lives—it stops an Omega Heat cycle. Them bastards could be making it rich right now. | **X** |

The gold alert bracelet jingles whimsically oan ma wrist as Ah press the plunger home n the skag has me falling fae earth, fae maself. Ah am nae longer tied tae ma biological whims. It renders ma Heats useless; sexual gratification ay any kind undesirable. Begbie dinnae call us "Rent Boy" cos ma last name but because ay ma Dynamic—Omega. | **X** |

Ah go intae yin ay the shops that Sick Boy has dragged us intae tae humiliated us, an Omega Sex Shop. Ah keep ma gaze doon, n go tae the freezer by the door, grabbing a specialized Knot popsicle. Ah quickly pay, barely making eye-contact wi the Omega behind the counter before Ah'm back oot the door. | **X** |

He might be called Sick Boy, but he's never been that kind ay Alpha. Simon doesn't have tae force others tae get his hole, he doesn't rape because everyone he fucks wants tae be fucked by him, begs him. He's no Sick Boy in the sac, he's Sexy Boy. | **X** |

It's ma curse in life. Ah crave Knots. Thaire's nothing Ah kin dae aboot it, it's a genetic disposition tae ma Dynamic—if Ah want the Knot, Ah have tae have the cock. An Alpha cock. It doesnae matter if it's a gadge or a bird—but if Ah have tae take it, Ah'd rather it be a lady dick. | **X** |

Ah'm an Omega, Ah wis destined fir cock, or the Knot at the end ay the cock. It's all Ah've been told ma entire life, treated like a sex object n no a person. Fuck them, Ah winnae conform tae their standards ay ma Dynamic, has been ma stance oan the matter. But ma shield has been stripped away, the bastards have finally gotten tae Mr Mark Renton, n Ah left vulnerable, exposed... n susceptible tae ma base whims. Alright, they finally fucking win; Ah'm beat doon. But it will be under ma yin condition; a lady Knot. | **X** |

Freedom. That's whit Ah thought Ah had been chasing every time Ah shot the skag. Fae ma body, ma, life, the world... ma Dynamic—ma destiny. But in reality Ah had been chasing it this entire time. Trying tae fill that emptiness inside us, that buzz. Trying tae subconsciously stimulate the Knot this entire time. | **X** |

A Knot! Ah realize wi horror. Shite! Ah pull the needle fae ma airm n tug oaf the shoelace. Ah scrub a hand over ma face; Ah'd never had anything tae compare it tae before.

The scattered, subterra ay Heats that Ah had, Ah'd never had a partner, an Alpha, a Knot. Ah've never fingered maself before—Ah oanly went near ma arsehole tae wash n wipe after Ah shite.

N now Ah ken. The purest bliss, the lightest Ah've ever been in ma life—spoiled—ruined. The peace gathered in ma chest whin Ah thought ay ma Heat, ma Dynamic, suppressed, left me in a whoosh ay air like Ah'd been socked in the stomach. It was tainted, all ay it, wi a Knot in ma arsehole—the best thing Ah'd ever felt.

The explosion ay ma brain synapses.

"Freedom." Ah say instead. | **X** |

Yin day Ah look up n Tommy has a black eye n split lip. | **X** |

"Choose life. Choose unbearable Heats every month. Choose an Alpha, any Alpha. Choose the fucking Knot. Choose getting Marked n Claimed. Choose being dependency, having naw control, naw life, naw thoughts. Choose bairns, bairns, fucking Heats, Knots, n bairns! Choose being nae yin. Choose having naw voice, naw opinions. Choose a miserable fucking existence. Choose life, Tam!" | **X** |

"Ah smelled ye oan him, Ah could scent ye, but it wisnae right. It smelt like ye wur dying, Mark. It scared us tae fuck, Ah freaked oot." He admitted, his lips twisted in resentment. "Whit the fuck ur ye trying tae prove, eh?" | **X** |

"Git the fuck oot, Renton." He shoves us. Nae even that hard, likes, but Ah go like Ah've been nailed by a fucking train.

Ah stumble back, trip over ma uncoordinated feet, twist in a vain attempt tae catch maself. Ah crash intae something, it gives beneath ma weight, shattered oan the floor under us as Ah land painfully.

"Fuck, Si," Ah say faintly, sitting back as my left hand presses at the deep slice oan the inside ay ma right foreairm. "That really fucking hurt us."

"Shite!" Sick Boy curses in horror. He quickly grabs the landline, 999, before he crashes tae his knees next tae us in all the broken gless n blood pouring ootay me. He wrapped a towel that he's grabbed fae the back ay the table chair around ma gashed airm. "Dinnae fucking think ye kin die oan us, Mark." He growls at us.

But Ah cannae even hold maself up anymore n Ah slump back oantae the floor.

"Whit dae ye think yir daeing?" he demands desperately.

"Ah think ye done kilt us, Simon." Ah utter before ma lamp roll up intae ma skull n the light is snuffed oot. | **X** |

It's a slow, painful push back tae consciousness that leaves us exhausted n wanting tae crash right back oot, but the fag smoke swirl muzzily aroond ma heid prevents it.

"Crack a fuckin windae," Ah manage tae articulate aroond a stiff tongue n sore throat.

"Naw," ma oanly companion tells us.

"Get us the fuck oot ay here, Si." Ay tell him.

"Sure, Ah'll get right oan that." But he dinnae move n took a long drag oaf his menthol.

"Yir a cruel fucking bastard, Williamson."

"It's good tae see ye too, sunshine." He replies sarcastically. | **X** |

"Ma throat is raw as fuck."

"They stuck a tube doon thaire, dinnae they. Vacuumed oot yir swampy lungs."

Ah did seem tae be breathing much better. "Whit's wrong wi us?"

"Dae Ah look like a fucking doctor tae ye? Ye wur fucking poisoning yirself, Mark. Whit did ye think wis guannae happen, eh? Did ye think all those posted warnings n campaigns wur propaganda?"

Ah snort. "Dinnae be a daft cunt, Si. Ah ken exactly whit Ah wis daeing."

"Killing yirself." He clenched his teeth. "Ye selfish piece ay shite."

"Ye would fucking ken."

"We're back tae that?"

"We're back tae that. Saying that like it wisnae the catalyst fir this who;e domino shite fest."

"Aw, ma Knot is so fucking traumatizing fir ye that ye try tae kill yirself?"

"Ah wis just oaf ma first Heat fir months; ye fingered ma arse while Ah wis asleep; got us drunk n gave us E. It wisnae yir Knot, per se, Simon. It was the shady shite ye pulled tae try n get it!" At least he looked a wee contrite. | **X** |

"Their nivir guanny fucking let me ootay here."

"Aw, that's taken care ay."

"Whit dae ye mean?"

Simon gestured at himself. Ah look at him scoobied fir a concernedly long moment. "The fuck ye did?!" Ah shout in outrage.

"The fuck Ah did." He agrees smugly. | **X** |

That last thing Ah'm gunaay give these cunts is ma Heat. Ah've been in this Omega ward fir a month now, ma oanly outside visitor Simon. Ah nearly poisoned maself tae death, how kin they really expect us tae go intae Cycle after that? The fucking bastards! N Sick Boy-- | **X** |

Ah just need tae get the fuck oot ay this institution, but like Ah'd telt Tommy, withoot an Alpha Ah'm fucked. Simon is—ma best mate, him; the selfish cunt! That wis why they let him in here n nae yin else. He called the ambulance, he came wi us tae the hozzie. He signed all the works, forms etc. as ma 'courting' Alpha. Ah wis in his custody in their eyes, under his protection, his power. They will release us intae his capable Alpha paws—right after ma Heat comes so he can Claim n Knot us, then it will be official. Ah already had a new bracelet wi his name oan it. | **X** |

"Ah'm in." Ah say.

He raises a single brow at us. "Ye dinnae even want tae hear whit it is?"

"Ah'm sure it's going tae be a terrible idea—yir scheme's usually ur—but Ah'm fresh oot ay it, mate. If it's guanny get us oot ay here, Ah game. So, if yir guanny gloat, get it over wi." Ah wait.

Sick Boy leans an elbow oan his crossed knee as he stubs the fag oot in the tray next tae him oan the airm ay his chair n regards us. | **X** |

Ma ankle straps have more give, enough tae widen ma knees, tae spread ma fucking legs like a whore—those cunning cunts. | **X** |

Ma limited option were Simon or they wur going tae release us intae the power n control ay some nameless, faceless Knothead. | **X** |

"She tongue'd us." Ah blurt.

He paused n drew up. "She whit."

"Diane." Ah pant. "She tongue'd ma arsehole, it wis fantastic." Ah clarify.

His lamps narrow n he lets oot a little territorial growl; it makes us shiver. Ah bite ma lip tae keep maself fae smiling. | **X** |

Si, he'll probably Knot us yince, lose interest, n go back tae Alison. Ah'll be claimed by an Alpha n nae cunt kin bother us aboot it anymore. It would be the perfect partnership. So if this is gaunny happen, Ah'm definitely guanny have a barry time ay it. | **X** |

"Ah thought ye had a thing wi Alison." Ah mumbled wi inate jealousy toward the other Omega. | **X** |

"Yir nae helping yir case by pishing me oaf." | **X** |

" _Avanti!"_ he shouts n bites intae ma flesh at the bridge ay shoulder n neck. | **X** |

Lips pressed against his Mark, his brand. Ah am now his property, official like. Ah'm trying tae be too sated tae pish oan ma ain high. Ah'm no guanny git all sentimental aboot it—Ah'm a sap fir punishment; it's no a wonder why Ah wis born an Omega. | **X** |

**Author's Note:**

>  **Question:** why does Tommy's name come up as "MacKenzie" when it's Lawrence in the books?  
>  ** _Well, that's done then. I totally love this. And I hope that maybe this inspired some of you readers to try writing some Trainspotting Omegaverse stories yourselves; my fingers are crossed.  
>  Thanks for reading, hope you like and review!_**


End file.
